Clueless
by theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl
Summary: Emily is so infatuated with Will that she doesn't notice that her best friend Micah has feelings for her, despite Tyra constantly telling her. Micah knows that Emily is different to other girls -she's sweet, beautiful, caring & she gets along great with his sick mom...He also knows that he should not be allowing his feelings for her to take over; especially when he is dating Kelly!
1. A lesson in Humility

"I'm telling you Tyra, he got really jealous!" Emily said as she slammed her locked door closed and headed towards her friend. "If you were there, you would know what I mean."

"All I'm saying Em, is there is a difference between _looking out_ for a good friend and actually _being jealous_, especially when you have a girlfriend already."

_She's not a girlfriend. She's the wicked Bitch of the West. In time he will see that too._

"It was a blind date, Emily. He may have appeared jealous to you, because well…it's you and you _ALWAYS _over think things-"

"-Hey, I do not." Emily snapped cutting her friend off quickly.

"Yeah, you do! Trust me, Will was only looking out for you."

"It was more than that." She said sighing heavily.

_He was jealous. I had known Will for four years. _

_I know when he was being protective and when he was jealous._

_He was definitely jealous, right?_

_Otherwise I wouldn't have been up all night replaying the whole situation in my head._

_Otherwise I wouldn't have imagined how he was going to tell me, that he made a mistake in choosing Cassandra over me._

_How can Tyra possible think that I over think things? I am not that crazy!_

_So what, if I like to relive situations from the past and keep memories that others would probably forget that same day. I like keeping memories…it was one of the reasons why it took me so long to delete Will's drunk message on my phone._

_But keeping a memory and replaying events in your head over and over, did not mean that you were an over thinker, right?_

"There you go again…over thinking." Tyra said laughing a little.

"I wasn't. " Emily said quickly, trying to be convincing, "Fiiiiiine. How did you know?"

"You kind of zone out. Look Em, don't look so down. What were you expecting him to do? Dump Cassandra and confess his undying love for you?"

"Something like that." Emily mumbled as she checked pager.

"Girl, you live in a fantasy world! It's not that easy! Life is never as simple as we would like it to be."

"Say what you want, but I saw how he reacted. He might not _know_ that he likes me yet, but somewhere deep down inside…he got jealous and if he got jealous that means that he must like me."

"I officially give up!" Tyra said throwing her hands up in the air. "You can drive yourself mental with a constant replay of last night's events in your head, but I prefer to keep my sanity." She said slamming her locker shut quickly. "Let's go we are going to be late for rounds."

xx

"Dr Kopelson can present." Dr Gina Bandari said, quickly handing Cassandra the patient in 509's chart.

"Anita Baker, 42 admitted in to hospital after suffering from severe sharp pains in her chest…"

"So have you heard back from surfer dude?" Will whispered, nudging Emily softly.

_See, jealousy! Where was Tyra to see this?_

_Of course she had to be standing next to Dr Bandari on the other side of the room!_

"He is not a surfer, he's a skater." Emily said hotly, trying her hardest not to blush when she caught a glimpse of Will's jealous face.

_He's jealous! He is so jealous._

"Same thing." He whispered back, "So..Uh, are you going to see him again?"

_God NO._

_But he doesn't need to know that…_

_Take your time answering back…make him sweat a bit._

"I'm not sure." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Dr Owens, Dr Collins…are we interrupting you?" Dr Bandari growled angrily.

"No." Will said quickly.

"No, sorry." Emily said grimacing a little.

_Way to get back on her hated list, Emily._

"Are you sure? Because it looked like we were. Would you like to share what was so important that couldn't wait for later?"

"I asked Emily a question about Mrs Baker's heart." Will said taking the fall for the interruption.

"Will…" Emily whispered softly.

"You direct your questions to me." She snapped angrily. "Rounds are the perfect time for any questions that you have, but you don't interrupt my class by whispering like little children. _Do you understand?"_

"Yes, Dr Bandari." Emily and Will said together in unison.

xx

"You do NOT whisper in my class…you do NOT distract others from learning. You do NOT disrespect the intern that is presenting by your childish chitchat." Dr Bandari said angrily as she paced the empty break room. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." Emily said nodding, every bone in her body petrified.

"I am not as stupid as you think, you weren't taking about Mrs Baker's heart. I know that you two have this weird love/ crush thing going on and quite honestly, I don't give a shit- but keep it out of my class; I don't want to hear it, I don't want to see you flirt. If you are not here to learn, that's fine…but I will not have you disrupting my other interns that are here for the right reasons. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Dr Bandari." Will said looking a little confused by the situation.

"Today, you both will not be assisting in any more rounds or patient care. Owens, you will be doing discharge paperwork and Collins you will come with me. You both need a lesson in humility before you can get back to joining your fellow interns. Take this as your first warning, if you test me again it will be recorded on your files. Understood?"

xx

"She hates me." Emily said signing off on another chart.

"You were talking during rounds." Tyra hissed.

"Stop defending her. _You_ of all people should know how much she hates me."

"I'm not defending her, but everyone saw it. Even Cassandra, that's why she was distracted when she was presenting. I think that's what made Dr Bandari notice that you guys were talking."

"She was distracted? Like how?...Was she jealous?"

"You could say that." Tyra said smugly.

"If Cassandra is jealous, then that means that Will must have mentioned something about my blind date to her, which means that Will is-"

"-don't say jealous." Tyra said cutting her off quickly. "I don't want to have a repeat of last night's three hour long phone call or this morning's chat."

"It wasn't three hours." Emily mumbled.

"Do you want to see my call log?" She said raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

_Was it really three?_

_It seemed shorter than that, but then again you do ramble on all the time._

"I have to go." Tyra said, checking her pager that just beeped. "I'll see you for lunch?"

"If I ever finish this mountain of work!" Emily called out behind her.

"Charts, huh?" Dr Micah Barnes said leaning against the nurse's station. "Jessica can I please have the chart for Mr Smith in 412?"

"She hates me." Emily said, when Micah had turned his attention back to her.

"Let me guess…you insulted Dr Bandari during rounds and she is teaching you a lesson in _'humility'?_"

_Humility. _

_Yep, those were her exact words when she yelled at Will and I after rounds were over._

"How did you know?" Emily said smiling.

"Been there done that." Micah said smiling back. "You're lucky that you got discharge paperwork. It's usually a lot worse."

"Oh yeah? How worse?"

"This one time when I was in my first years as an intern and I had the unfortunate mistake of pissing Gina off, she made me go from room to room and empty everyone's catheters."

"Ouch." Emily said grimacing a little. "That sucks. I thought only nurses did that."

"Yup." Micah said laughing at her disgust. "So what did you do?"

"I was speaking during rounds."

"Dr Owens!" Micah said pretending to be shocked. "That's not like you. I bet someone was distracting you."

Emily nodded, trying to contain her laughter.

"Was it your "best friend" Cassandra?" Micah said playfully.

"Don't make me laugh." Emily said rolling her eyes a little. "No, it was Will."

Emily saw Micah's face instantly drop.

_What was with that look?_

_Did Micah hate Will?_

"Oh." He said looking a way.

"Did she stay mad at you long? Dr Bandari?" Emily asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Thanks Jessica." Micah said as he took the chart. "No, but it's not going to change overnight either, Emily. You just have to be patient."

"I just really don't want her to form an opinion of me and hate me forever. I feel like we got off on the wrong foot and it's been months and she still treats me like I'm some kind of_ annoyance_."

"You just have to give it time. She will come around." Micah said opening a chart and taking a good look at it.

_Okay, what's going on? Why is he ignoring you and focusing on a stupid chart._

_He must have a problem with Will. But why? _

_What did Will do to Micah? _

_Okay, Emily don't over think... _

_Micah is just busy...busy checking charts._

_Like you should be doing! Keep signing your discharges!_

_This is awkward! Should I say something? _

"I feel like she hates me more and more everyday though." Emily said laughing a little nervously. "Every time I need to ask her a question, I feel like she's judging me and she's adding another tick in her '_why __I hate Emily Owens column'. _I just feel like a nuisance, you know and I'm trying not to think about it; but I think about it too much and its _driving me_ _crazy!_

"Emily, relax." Micah said placing both of his hands on her shoulders. "You are not an annoyance. You are an intern. She is your attending and she is here to teach and mentor you. You have to ask her questions and if she's judging you, she's only trying to figure you out as a Doctor...everyone is different and she's trying to see what makes you tick; nothing more. And there is no '_why __I hate Emily Owens column' _Dr Bandari is very fond of you believe it or not."

"Yeah, right." Emily mumbled.

_He's so sweet for trying to cheer me up._

"How long have you been doing discharge papers?"

"A little over an hour." She said sighing heavily.

"I think you deserve a break. Let's get a coffee?" He said squeezing her shoulders a little.

"Sounds perfect." Emily said smiling.


	2. Coffee with Micah

"She really said that?" Emily asked scrunching up her face a little. "I don't believe you."

"Would I lie to you?" Micah asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yes! I think you would lie to me under the right circumstances and whenever Dr Bandari is involved- they _are_ the right circumstances!"

Micah laughed.

_It was so nice to see him laugh again._

_He hasn't laughed like this in a while._

"Dr Bandari needs to be intimidating, that's kind of her strategy. Don't let it get you down, there will be a time when you look back and laugh at this whole conversation."

"I really hope so." Emily said sighing and taking another sip of coffee.

"So, I heard that you had a hot date last night." Micah said changing the subject.

"Hot date? Not really." Emily said laughing a little nervously. "How did you find out anyways?"

"Gossip travels fast around here."

"As long as the nurses still don't think I'm some kind of bisexual predator, I guess I should be relieved that they were talking about my bad date instead."

"So it was a bad date?" Micah asked looking at her, waiting for her reaction.

"The worst! The guy was okay, _until _he opened his mouth. Then he spent the whole night talking about snowboarding, he didn't even tell me that he had a peanut reaction, so when I kissed him, we had to come here. Great date, _huh_?"

"You -uh- you _kissed_ him?"

Emily opened and closed her mouth. Sighing heavily she said "I'm not usually like that. I don't kiss strangers or people I don't know. Trust me, I have this rule where I never kiss on the first date…but I was trying to make Will _jealous_ and my judgement was all cloudy."

_Oh Lord, why did you just say that?_

_He's not saying anything. _

_He's judging you. He is quiet because he is judging you!_

_Nice work Emily!_

"Will was there?" Micah asked finally, sounding a little jealous. "On your date?"

_He sounds jealous._

_Why is he jealous?_

_He can't be jealous, Emily! He has a girlfriend._

_He has Kelly._

"Uh yeah, Will, Cassandra and Tyra…it was a blind date." Emily said laughing a little nervously. "My first and _last_ blind date."

_Micah is your best friend. So why is this so awkward? _

_You should be allowed to talk to him about dating, right?_

_So why does this seem so strange?_

_He's not saying anything…_

_Great, he is probably thinking that you are so desperate that you would date ANYONE._

_Say something Emily! Ask him a question. Change the subject. Anything! _

_This has become WAY too awkward!_

_Ask about his mom – YES! Ask him how his mom is doing._

_No, DON'T. It might make him upset again. _

_He has been so upset lately. You've rarely seen him smile or laugh in the last couple of days._

_You should just go and visit Joyce later yourself and check up on her._

_Ask him something else. _

_Something…not so personal._

_Ask him if he cooks…bakes…?_

_Yes, ask him if he bakes…_

"So uh, how's Kelly?" Emily asked, surprising herself when the words came out of her mouth.

_How's Kelly? What happened to not asking something personal?_

Micah hesitated for a second and sighed heavily.

_Great, he is uncomfortable. You made him uneasy Emily. _

_You should've asked him if he bakes!_

"Micah, _do you bake?"_ Emily asked quickly, trying to change the subject and diffuse the situation.

"_What?"_ he asked laughing a little.

"Nevermind." She said as her cheeks grew beet red.

_Back to silence._

_Plus you are as red as a fricken beetroot. _

_Do you bake? Seriously, Emily?!_

_As if that's even a good question to ask a guy?_

_He must think you are soooooo weird now._

"Kelly is wonderful" Micah said bringing Emily back to reality. "She's great girl, I am so lucky to have her… but-" he said stopping suddenly.

"What is it?" Emily asked sensing his distress and placing her hand on his.

"I don't know whether she is the _right _girl for me." Micah said looking up his hands to Emily's confused face.

"Oh." Emily said a little shocked at his response. "Why do you say that?"

**Beep beep beep. **

Micah reached into his lab coat for his pager. "I have to go." He said abruptly standing up and heading towards the door.

"Before you do." Emily said following him closely behind. "I just wanted to say, thanks for the coffee and chat."

Micah smiled a little and nodded quietly.

Emily sighed heavily. "I've missed you! I've missed our chats and our friendship. I know you wanted to be professional and all, but not having you around has really _sucked!_"

_Okay, why are tears filling your eyes?_

"Don't worry too much about the Kelly situation. She's a really sweet person and you guys are the cutest couple. I'm here anytime you need to talk. Anytime you need to talk about anything…Kelly, your mum, work, whatever, okay?" She said taking a step closer and pulling him in for a tight hug.

"I've missed you too." Micah said hugging her back.

_OH WOW _

_He smells really nice._

_What was this cologne? It actually smelt nicer than the one Will wears._

_Was it watermelons, or something?_

"I'll see you later on?" Micah said snapping Emily back to reality. "They need me for a consult on some x-ray scans." He said opening the door to the roof's exist. "Oh and Emily, I do." he said lingering for a spilt second. "I bake and cook."

xx


	3. Beauty and the Beast

"Hey pitts! How's the paperwork going?"

Emily cringed and mentally counted to ten slowly in her head.

"Fine, Cassandra. What are you up to today?" she said turning around to face her nemesis and trying her absolute best to contain her hatred.

_Don't sound jealous…be rational._

_Talk calmly and be focussed. _

_Do. not. let. her. know. that. you. are. jealous. _

_She will eat you alive if she found out that you were jealous, act like you are having a great time! _

"Oh, Dr Bandari said that I can assist in her congenital heart defect case-"

"-You're working on the Williams' baby case in 623?" Emily said cutting off a smug Cassandra.

"Yep. I think I might go into OBGYN, I'm sure yet. Isn't your friend's girlfriend the head resident? Dr Callie Hamantra or something?"

"Dr Kelly Hamata." Emily hissed correcting her, while trying her best to keep her cool.

"Is she nice pitts? I really want to make a good impression in front of her, you know, in case I decide to go into OB. "

"Dr Hamata is lovely."

"Really? I heard she's bitch though, so I will do my best to not let her know of your crush on Dr Barnes." Cassandra said smirking a little and turning on her heel to leave.

_My crush?_

_What?_

"Cassandra! " I called as I quickly bolted after her. "Wait! Cassandra, what are you talking about?" I asked as I jumped in front of her to get her attention.

"Don't act all naïve and innocent. I know all about your crush on Micah." She said as she pushed the up button on the lift.

"Cassandra, I don't have a crush on… _Micah_." Emily whispered, making sure that none of the nurses around would hear her.

"That's not what I heard."

"Well whatever you've heard is _wrong_. Someone is obviously spreading a rumour." Emily sneered angrily.

"Like the one you spread _yourself_ last time you said that you had a crush on Micah?" Cassandra asked sweetly.

"Cassandra, that rumour was _fake_ and I didn't spread it. I don't know who sent those tweets, okay? Look, I don't know who started this rumour or why they did; but I don't have a crush on Micah."

_I have one on Will, you idiot!_

"Whatever you say pitts." She said rolling her eyes in disbelief.

"No, seriously Cassandra, I need you to promise me that you won't say anything to Dr Hamata, ok? I don't know what gave you the impression that I had a crush on Micah, but I really don't. So I would really appreciate it if you didn't mention anything about this to anyone. Especially not to Kelly, ok? Please, Cassandra?!"

_Please Lord, don't let her say anything to Kelly._

_Things seem already hard for Micah, without me getting involved in their relationship!_

_Cassandra was capable of bad things, she was always pushing the boundaries and surprizing me, but she wasn't deliberately that cruel, was she?_

The doors to the lift opened, and Cassandra pushed past Emily to get inside.

"Cassandra please _promise _me that you won't say anything" Emily begged her one last time.

Cassandra rolled her eyes, "I'll do my best. But you should really _stop lying_ to yourself. For the record, and I don't know _why, _it's one of life's mysteries I guess, but Micah likes you too. Have fun with your paperwork. I'm on my way to scrub into the surgery." She said giving Emily a wicked smile before the doors to the lift closed.

_She was joking right? _

_Micah didn't like her._

_Besides how would she even know? _

_She barely spoke to Micah._

_Oh my God, it's a trap._

_Cassandra, is just up to one of her many devious schemes.._

_She is trying to lure you in, so to make you think that Micah likes you, just so she can spread rumours about you and humiliate you MORE than she already has._

_Too bad I can see right through her. _Emily thought as she returned to her never-ending pile of paperwork.

xx

The only good thing that Emily had learnt about doing discharge paperwork all day, was avoiding Dr Bandari's evil mood swings. Tyra had filled her in on all the stern looks, sharp tongue lectures and all the intimidating glares that Gina had given each and every intern as they presented their afternoon rounds. Even hearing Tyra retell the stories, made Emily shake a little inside.

"I will never understand how she can go from completely _friendly _with the nurses in one second to spitting fire whenever I ask her a question." Emily said as she bit into her turkey sandwich.

"She's got an attitude problem." Tyra said mixing her balsamic dressing into her green salad. "Even my dad said she has a hot-temper."

"That's for sure."

"I actually was jealous of you today! I considered pissing her off in rounds, so I could work on discharge paperwork myself, until I heard about what she made Will do."

"What-what is Will doing?" Emily asked trying not to sound to enthuasiastic, so as to annoy Tyra.

Tyra leaned in closer to her friend, as if to tell her a juicy secret. "She's got him emptying everyone's-"

"-Catheters? Yeah, I heard." Emily said cutting her off quickly.

"From who? You've been in isolation all day!"

"Micah told me."

"Micah? When did you speak to Micah?"

"This morning…we had coffee together." Emily said. "Wow, Will must have really pissed Gina off to make him do catheters calls, Micah said that only nurses do it...it's pretty embarassing for any other of the hospital staff. I wonder what he did to piss her off and why she didn't make me do the same thing."

"This was not Will's first warning. She was already mad at him, so that's why he is empting piss and you are signing papers." Cassandra said taking a bite of her salad.

"What did Will do that gave him a warning? He never told me about that."

_And he tells me EVERYTHING._

"I don't really know the full details, but it shouldn't really matter."

"Tyra! Tell me. What do you know?"

"Look, I don't know much, but I know it had something to do with… you."

"Me?" Emily asked almost choking on a bit of her sandwich.

"Yes, apparently some of the nurses were saying that Will approached Dr Bandari and asked her to be _nicer to you because she's your idol_ or something. Naturally Gina hated being told what to do, hence when you guys pissed her off, it was Will's second warning, so he got the piss job and you only got the papers."

"Will, told Gina to be nicer to me?" Emily asked excitedly, repeating what Cassandra had just told her. "Why didn't you tell me? Or page me? Why would Will tell Gina to be nicer to me? "

"Because, I knew that you would react like this." Tyra said waving her fork in the air. "I knew you would go straight into over-thinking, over-analyzing, over-decrypting every single little detail, until you drove yourself mental and came to the conclusion that he had feelings for you."

"_Has_ feelings," Emily hissed correcting her friend. "Oh my God, he must, I mean otherwise why piss off your attending for some girl, if you didn't like her?"

"_Some girl_ is a bit drastic. Aren't you two like _BFFs_? Best buds forever?"

"Yes, but would you go and ask Bandari to be nicer to _Hot _Molly is she was giving her a hard time?"

"No."

"_Aha._ See." Emily said giving Tyra one of her I told you so looks.

"Don't give me one of your smug _I told you so looks, Emily Owens!_" Tyra said shaking her head at her. "I don't know _Hot _Molly well enough to know if I was willing to do a day's work of emptying catheter bowls without the possibility of some sort of reward." Tyra said winking Emily, who was too zoned out and in her own Will World to notice.

_He likes you._

_There is no other explanation as to why he would go head-to-head with the poisonous dragon that is Dr Gina Bandari. _

_Will likes you._

_Which means that he did get jealous of your blind date…_

_Which means that he and Cassandra could be on the rocks, any day now._

_You just need to play your cards right and he could be yours._

"Earth to Emily!" Tyra said waving her hand in front of her friend's face. "Are you even listening to me? Or have you run away with Will Collins in your little fantasy land in your head? What was it called again? _Will world?..._or something dumb like that?"

Emily rolled her eyes and shook her head, almost as if she was denying it.

_Damn Tyra, knew me too well!_

"So there's this big surgery that you and _crush boy_ are missing out on today. I was going to ask Bandari to see if she would let you watch from the OR's theater viewing room, but I didn't want to be the third person to piss her off in less than six hours."

"Very funny!" Emily said before taking another bite into her sandwich.

"But considering her mood, she seems to really like Cassandra today. She's letting her scrub in on the surgery."

"ohmyGodguesswhat?" Emily said with a full mouth of food, as a metaphoric light bulb somewhere in her brain turned on.

"Please swallow your food; I didn't hear a word you just said." Tyra said pretending to be disgusted.

"You will NEVER_ believe_ what the beast is spreading about me!"

"I'm assuming by _beast,_ that you mean Cassandra, am I right?"

"Of course."

"What a lovely name, _geez_ I'm glad that I am your friend, Emily...I would hate to hear what you call me _behind_ my back if we weren't."

"_What?_ No. Cassandra is the beast, because Will is the… _beauty_." Emily said sweetly.

"Gag, I think my food just came back up my throat."

"Hahaha, very funny. Now listen." Emily said shaking her head a little to mentally prepare herself for Cassandra's latest rumour. "Cassandra said that I have a crush on Micah! _Micah, can you believe it?_ Micah, _not_ Will! I mean can the girl be _any _thicker? I mean, isn't it just the weirdest thing that you've heard today?"

"Not really."

"Okay, besides the catheter _thingy_." Emily said rolling her eyes and taking a sip of her peach iced-tea.

"No, it's not." Tyra said. "Because, I_ agree_ with the beast. You _do_ have a crush on Micah."

"_WHAT?"_ Emily blurted out, almost spraying her drink everywhere. "What are you talking about?"

"You _like_ Micah."

"No, I like _Will._ You of all people should know that. I only speak about him!"

"And _Micah_." Tyra said nodding. "You speak about Micah HEAPS!"

"Micah and I are _friends,_ Tyra." Emily said hotly.

"Sure, he's your friend. Just like Will. So, you have a crush on both of your friends, Will and Micah. Big deal, so what?"

Emily shook her head, she was honestly confused, by the whole situation. "Tyra, I only speak to you about Will!"

"You talk about your crush on Will, that's true…but whenever you're not talking about Will, it's '_Micah this, Micah that, Micah told me the funniest joke yesterday,_ _Micah and I had coffee, Micah is such a sweet guy, or Micah did the sweetest thing for this patient today' _Seriously, I picked up on your crush months ago. But I didn't want to have this conversation that we are having right now…you know, the one where you deny it and _you deny it_ over and over again. You are always telling me about your feelings for Will and it's _exhausting_ to sit and listen to them, when I know that you aren't even _aware_ of your _true feelings_ for Micah!"

"I don't have any feelings for Micah, Tyra! … other than a friend. _Micah is my best friend!"_ Emily said feeling her head spin a bit. "He's an AMAZING guy, but that's it. Besides he has Kelly, hello!"

"He's not happy with Kelly, hello!" Tyra said mimicking Emily's voice and being a smartass.

"What makes you say that? How do you know? Did he tell you that he doesn't think she is the right girl for him, too?"

_Like he told me this morning?_

_Is that what he was trying to tell me when he was so silent, during the awkward silences?_

"The nurses in OBGYN told me. Apparently, she wants him to _commit_ to their relationship and he won't…or can't. Something about him being in love with one of his _interns_, but he won't admit it to her, or even himself. There's actually a lotto on _who _the intern is… and you are leading the poll by _a landslide_."

"Micah and I are _only _friends!"

"Keep telling yourself that." Tyra said rolling her eyes. "Kelly is really jealous of you, by the way. She actually gave Micah an _ultimatum_. Something like, if he doesn't move in to her place by the end of the week it's _over_ for good."

"How much do you hear from the nurses?" Emily said widening her eyes in shock.

"So, are you going to keep _pretending_ that you don't have a crush on him? Because he totally _digs_ you."

"No, he doesn't."

"Are you crazy? I see the way he looks at you." Tyra said raising a perfectly arched eyebrow, "it's the same way that you look at him. You guys have that whole _undeniable chemistry_ thing going on. Looks straight out of any romantic comedy movie."

"We so don't." Emily said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, deny it all you want. But other people in this place have eyes and they see what you guys get up to when you're looking at each other with love-sick-puppy-dog-eyes. You can lie to yourself but you can't keep it from others, that's why there's rumours circulating in the first place."

"Tyra, you can't honestly think I have a crush on Micah, when before now I've never once thought about it, right?"

"Girl, I don't know why you are trying so hard to _fight_ this thing. Micah is hot and he is so into you. Will may be cute, but if I wasn't a lesbian- I'd be all up on Micah…that guy is _gorgeous,_ inside and out! You would be a_ fool_ to let a guy like that slip through your fingers, when you're too busy being hung up on a jerk, that is dating the_ one_ person you hate _more _than Dr Bandari!"

"I _don't_ hate her more than Dr Bandari."

_Okay that was a lie, but she didn't need to know that._

"I have to go. My lunch break is over. You should talk to Micah; he really likes you. Maybe if you knew _how much_ he did, you wouldn't be _wasting_ all your time and energy on Will." Tyra said squeezing my shoulder as she walked past.

xx


	4. The Ultimatum

_Breathe Emily, breathe._

_Don't overthink…_

_Micah is your friend, not your crush._

Emily thought as she paced the abandoned roof-top after Tyra had left her.

_Cassandra and Tyra have it all wrong!_

_You spend so much time with him in this hospital; so it's only natural that people would speculate… Besides Micah did say that this place was a rumour mill!_

_Oh goodness, did Micah hear about the lotto or the nurses' gossip from OBGYN?_

**STOP IT! **

_You are overthinking again…_

_Try to relax and think logically about this situation…_

_This is JUST a simple misunderstanding…it probably happens to a lot of male and female friends! People see members of the opposite sex together, being all "close- friendly" and the rumour mill starts turning out of control._

_Boys and girls can be friends, right?_ Emily thought scrunching up her face a little.

_Sure that wasn't the case in When Harry Met Sally…or in No Strings Attached…or in Friends with Benefits- but hey, what did stupid rom-coms teach you anyways?_

_NOTHING._

_You are a Doctor. You know the difference between being nice to a guy and being flirty with him...the difference between being friendly and having a crush…the difference between having a male friend and being in love with him! _

_People can say whatever they want, but at the end of the day, you know the truth, so stop overthinking it._

xx

"How's the discharge paperwork going, Dr Owens?" Dr Gina Bandari said, scribbling down on the chart she was working on, without looking up.

"Great." Emily chirped, trying not to show the poisonous dragon that she had broken her spirit.

_Just great. _Emily thought sarcastically.

_Don't let her break you._

_Be the bigger person, Emily._

"I expect to hear from the nurses that it is all done at the completion of your shift."

_Just nod. There is no need to say anything back to her._

Emily mentally counted to ten slowly in her head.

_Breathe…_

_Don't let her intimidate you…remember what Micah said…she is here to teach and mentor you…intimidation is part of her strategy…_

"Is there a _problem_, Owens?"

"No Dr Bandari. Why uh, _why _would you say that?" Emily asked choking out the words.

"Because you are staring. Don't you have papers to sign? I'm sure these patients would like to go home _sometime _today." She said raising a perfectly arched eyebrow and turning on her heel to leave.

"Dr Bandari!" Emily called running after her quickly.

"What is it Owens? I am not letting you do anything other than discharge papers today. Have you even learnt your lesson in humility yet?"

_YOU need a lesson in humility! _Emily thought shaking her head quickly to rid the thought.

"At least you are honest, your friend Will is still very…cocky." Dr Bandari said continue her brisk pace, so that Emily had to jog to keep up with her.

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about…"

Dr Bandari sighed heavily. "I really am not in the mood to hear about your twisted intern lovesick triangle, Owens."

"How did you uh know?...about the lovesick triangle?" Emily asked feeling the need to be more specific.

"Look Owens, I don't have time for 'girl chat', I don't care for 'heart to hearts' or 'D&Ms', I don't listen to gossip, but I do pick up on things that happen in my class. For instance I know that Dr Kopelson and Dr Collins are 'dating', I know that you like him and he doesn't feel the same way about you- obviously- but like I said this morning…I don't gave a shit, okay? I don't know why you are still following me around this hospital when you have patients to discharge!"

_And just when you thought that you hated Cassandra more than Dr Bandari!_

_That's your cue to leave, Emily._

_Don't let her break you… it's not too late to leave with your head held high and all of your dignity._

_Don't let her get under your skin and do not talk back to her._ Emily thought stopping dead in her tracks and letting Dr Bandari continue to briskly walk.

"Will was only being nice before." Emily called out sternly, in a calm and very threatening voice, which made Dr Bandari turn around and glare at her with an unimpressed look on her face.

_She's pissed…you made the poisonous dragon pissed…_

_Great going Emily, now all hell is going to break loose._

"He was trying to tell you to be '_nicer to me'_ because you have been so horrible. You were the _reason_ I came here…you are my idol! At least you _were_ until the first day when you continually made me feel this small.." Emily said gesturing how much with her thumb and index finger,"…not to mention all the times when you are constantly humiliating me and picking on me, in front of the other interns and nurses! You said that Will and I needed a lesson in humility; but I think _you _are the _one _that needs it more than us. You are our mentor…you are meant to teach and guide us into the right direction, mold us into the doctors and surgeons that we are meant to become- not terrify us into being silent and afraid to grow and progress into better doctors under your watch! You are not humble Dr Bandari, intimidating your intern is hardly the right strategy into making them respect you. We are just going to end up hating you. Maybe you should take your own advice in a lesson in humility!"

_What did you just say?_

_You just had to open your mouth…_

_So much for dignity and keeping your head held high…_

_**YOU ARE SO DEAD!**_

xx

"What do you mean you are going to have to_ reschedule_ on dinner?" Dr Kelly Hamata asked her boyfriend furiously.

They were between floors, in the hospital's west wing's staircase, having their first real fight. Micah knew to what _extent_ Kelly was pissed. She was never this angry. She always had the biggest smile on her face, despite any situation she found herself in- except for this time. She was annoyed, mad even; he had never seen her like this before.

"Kelly, I'm _really_ sorry." Micah said reaching for his girlfriend's hand.

"Micah, do you know how _hard _it is for us to _both_ get a night off together?" she asked widening her eyes. "We planned this night last month!"

"I know, but something came up and I couldn't get out of it."

"What was more important than having dinner with your girlfriend?!"

"You wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't understand, Micah? I'll give you something _you _wouldn't understand…you know that ultimatum I gave you last week…the one where you have until the end of the week to decide whether you are going to move in with me, or it's over? Well, that _deadline_ just got _pushed_ to _tonight_. If you don't make it to dinner tonight, we are through. Do you understand?" Kelly asked, before turning on her heel and storming off, to leave Micah in a very difficult situation.

xx

"_Emily?"_ Will asked, making Emily almost jump out of her skin. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just…what are you doing in here? I thought you were doing discharge papers."

Emily stood up from the place on the floor where she was bending, sighed heavily and held up the catheter she had in her hands. "I pissed off Dr Bandari, so she's making me empty catheters too."

"You pissed off Dr Bandari?" Will said crossing his hands over his chest. "Your idol?"

_She's hardly my idol now…_

"What did you do Owens?"

"I told her that she needed a lesson in humility…_not us_." Emily said trying to be as confident as she could, before cringing.

"You said _WHAT?"_ Will asked, completely shocked and widening his eyes.

"I know, I know. Not my best move."

"Not by a long shot. So what did she say back?"

"Surprising nothing other than, maybe discharge papers were _too easy _and I needed to do what you're doing for the rest of my shift, so as to realize the _importance of being humble and not pissing of my attending."_ Emily said mimicking Gina's furious voice.

"Good impersonation." Will said smiling.

"Thanks." Emily said smiling back.

_I've been working on it for a while._

"So I guess we will just split the floors then? It might be faster than going room to room and checking which patients need their bags emptied?"

_Or we could just go room to room and talk?_

"Sure." Emily said faking a smile.

"Great, well I've take floors 6-9 and then you can do 7-13 and we can meet up when we are finished, we could page each other when we are done and then we can go from there." He said tapping Emily on the shoulder before leaving the room.

xx

Emily had no idea how many rooms on the eight floor she had been into, explained to the patients that she was not here to read their charts- only to empty their catheters and walk out and do the same to the next room.

Completely in her only little world thinking about all her problems and how complicated her life was with Will, Cassandra, Tyra's suggestion that she had a crush on Micah, Dr Bandari's attitude and severe hatred towards her; Emily had no idea that the next room in 809 would hold most of her intern class.

"Pitts, you're on pee duty?" Cassandra asked loudly, causing some of the other interns to laugh.

"Leave her alone, Dr Kopelson." Micah said looking directly at Emily and trying his best not to laugh.

"Do you want me to come back, Dr Barnes?" Emily asked, feeling her cheeks redden a little.

"No, you can do your thing." He said smiling, instantly regretting his choice of words. "Okay, who is going to present? Dr Dupre?"

"Mrs Wilkinson, 69 admitted early yesterday morning, complaining about a sharp pain in her stomach, possibly gastroenteritis, due to the nausea and the inability to have an appetite. She is currently on a food and water drip, to replenish her body, as she is severely dehydrated." Trya said.

"Good work Dr Dupre." Micah said without taking his eyes off Emily, who was now bending down on the floor next to him. "Okay, everyone Dr Bandari has asked me to remind you about the Cardiac dysrhythmias patient that she will be working on, so you should all head to the viewing rooms to get a good seat."

"A cardiac dysrhythmias patient, wow! I'll be sure to take notes when you smell like piss." Cassandra said smiling her fake sweet smile that she was renown for at Emily.

"Ignore her," Tyra said squeezing Emily's shoulder as she past her, "I'll take notes for you."

"Thanks," Emily called out after her friend.

xx

"What did you do now?" Micah said almost pouncing on Emily as soon as she left room 809.

"Don't ask." Emily said rolling her eyes and sighing heavily. "It's too embarrassing!"

"Come on, it's not that bad-"

"-Not that bad?" Emily asked raising a perfectly arched eyebrow at her friend.

"At least now you know not to_ piss_ of your attending, did you get my _pun_?" Micah said nudging her slightly.

"Very funny, Micah." Emily said slapping him hard on the arm.

"Ouch, I am your_ superior_, Owens, you are not to do that again." He said jokingly. "Don't worry it happens to the best of us, remember? Been there, done that. Just don't annoy her again, because I don't know what else she has planned that is _worse_ than that, or more infinitely inferior to humiliate you next time. So what did you do?"

Emily groaned loudly.

"Don't worry, I already got all the messy details."

"These nurses at this hospital are ruthless!" Emily exclaimed.

"Actually, _Gina _told me." Micah said laughing a little. "She was surprised…and _pissed,_ but she didn't tell me that she had assigned you to – what was it that Cassandra called it? – _pee duty?" _

"Hahaha. Have a good laugh. I was only sticking up for Will."

"You really need to get _over_ that guy." Micah said sighing heavily. "You _deserve_ so much better, Emily! He must be seriously _blind _to pick Cassandra _over_ you."

_Thank you!_

_Thank you, Micah! _Emily thought, smiling at his kind words.

_How come Micah could see that and not Will?_

"Thanks for sticking up for me back there." Emily said smiling at Micah.

"No problem at all. Sorry about the whole _'do your thing' _part."

"Yes! What was with that?" Emily said shaking her head playfully. "Thanks anyways."

Micah smiled.

_He really did have a nice smile, when he wasn't upset or thinking about his mom._

_He was definitely cute…no wonder Tyra said that she would date him- if she was straight._

"We should go." He said snapping Emily back to the present moment. "We have a cardiac dysrhythmias surgery to go and watch."

"But Dr Bandari said that I am not allowed to observe any procedures, talk to patients or be present in rounds for the rest of the day…its part of her humility _'training'_." Emily said when Micah pulled her by the hand. "She's going to be pissed…I really shouldn't annoy her anymore today. Two times is_ enough_, I'd hate to see what she makes me do on the hat trick."

"Emily, relax. I already asked her if you could observe the procedure."

"_You did?" _

Micah smiled, nodding his head at her and laughing a little nervously. "She said it was fine."

"Are you sure?" Emily asked when they reached the lifts. "I thought she was going to send me to Chief Dupre earlier when I told her off."

"Emily, don't worry. She's alright with it; I'm doing her a favour in return for you seeing the procedure."

"What's the favour?" Emily asked as they walked inside the packed lift.

"It's a long story, trust me, you don't want to know." he said lying quickly, hoping that Emily would drop the subject.

xx


	5. Motherly Advice

**Author's note:**

Hey lovelies,

How good was this week's episode?!

Micah finally admitted OUT LOUD that he likes Emily; but come on it was totally obviously from episode one, so there was no surprise there haha. Still good to hear him say it though =) The next three episodes are going to be amazing ! If you read spoilers like I do, I suggest you check out the wiki summary to see what's going to happen ;) I can't believe that they cancelled this AMAZING show! I love it so much! Screw you CW!

I would just like to say A BIG THANK YOU to everyone that reviewed ! This is my _first_ Emicah fic and it really touched my heart by the responses that I got. I always tend to update more quickly when I read reviews. A couple days ago, I was certain that I would scrap this story because I thought nobody was reading it, but now I'm even more determined to continue- so thank you ! xx

Anyways, here is chapter 5. _Enjoy! _

Paris xoxo

* * *

"I can't even _begin _to imagine how she must have felt, knowing that she would need to have an operation for immediate open-heart surgery when she's seven months pregnant." Emily said to Micah as they observed the procedure from one of the empty theatre viewing rooms.

They were alone in the second theatre room. All the other interns and residents were in the first theatre room. Micah had asked her if she didn't mind if they stayed away from everyone. He had told her that he needed a breather- a small break away from everyone else- and she didn't seem to mind at all. Any time that she could be away from Cassandra Kopelson and the way she made her feel about herself, was a breath of fresh air to Emily and she was glad to be given the choice to keep away.

"Is she going to make it? I know the odds, but have you ever seen a pregnant woman in this situation before?"

"The odds aren't the best. _Life sucks_." Micah said exhaling deeply. "I became a Dr because I wanted to_ save_ lives, and even though there are a lot of people that come into this hospital sick and leave healthy, or better than they were before…there are still so many that we _lose_. People die everyday, I thought I was _immune_ to suffering and death, and yet every day I am reminded how _short_ our lives really are. "

_He must be thinking about his mom. _Emily thought as she reached for his hand and squeezed it gently, keeping it in hers.

Micah looked at Emily quickly and then placed his other free hand on top of hers.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

Micah sighed heavily and nodded. "It's just been a really _hard_ couple of months, you know."

_He is upset. _

_You should comfort him._

_Say something positive, Emily._

"Micah, your mom…is a _fighter._" she said, squeezing his hand a little. "I know you think, that her knowing that the tumour hasn't shrunk will make her..._less_ likely to fight; but I think she fights _hard._ I _know_ that she fights so hard every_ day for_ _you_."

"I really hope so. I don't speak to my dad; he left my mom when I was seven and I barely see my sister now that she is married with kids. My mom is all…_all I have."_ Micah said choking out the words.

"Oh, Micah!" Emily said flinging her arms around him and cradling him into a tight hug. "Joyce is an amazing woman with a_ strong_ spirit. She knows _how _important she is to you and she is not going to give up." She said stroking his head gently. "She loves you too much to_ not_ fight this cancer."

Micah didn't say another word, he just stayed in Emily's embrace as she tenderly comforted him.

Emily wanted to tell him that no matter what happened with his mom or his sister, that he always had her. But it didn't seem like the right time.

_He's hurt. _

_You just need to hold him and comfort him._

_You will find another time to tell him that._

_He just needs you to be here for him._

Emily did not let go of Micah. She let him cry it all out and was there to gently stroke him whenever a deep sigh of his turned into a trembling shake or heartbreaking sob. She had no idea how long they stayed that way, in each other's embrace, in the empty viewing room; but she knew that she didn't want to be anywhere else in the world right then.

xx

It had been three hours since the surgery, both mother and baby had made it out fine, they had called it a _medical miracle _and yet Emily's thoughts were still filled with Micah. Seeing him cry was just too heartbreaking for her to deal with; and it wasn't even the first time that she had seen him cry either. Emily would never forget the day that he had yelled at her on top of the hospital's roof about telling his mom that the tumour had not shrunk. Although he had quickly apologized for the way he had treated her, Emily knew that the tears were more of _frustration_ than anything. Micah was frustrated that the tumour had not shrunk, that the chemotherapy had been virtually useless. This time however, when Micah had cried in theatre room, the tears seemed to be from _a lack of faith_.

_He is starting to give up hope._

_It must be killing him to pretend to strong in front of his mom, when he knows the truth. E_mily thought as she signed another discharge paper.

After the surgery, Micah had told her that Gina had taken her off cath duty and she was back to discharging patients. Although discharges were just as _boring_ as going from room to room emptying catheters, she was a little relieved to not be doing such a humiliating job any more.

_Micah had really come through for her. _She thought as she added another file to an over flowing mountain of already finished discharges.

_I wonder what he did to get Bandari to let you watch the surgery and at least let you finish discharges over emptying caths?_

"Dr Owens, come with me." Dr Bandari snapping Emily back to reality.

_Speaking of the devil..._

Emily nodded and quickly followed Dr Bandari as she walked briskly ahead.

_Why the hell did she sprint everywhere? _

_It was so annoying!_

_And how did she manage to do it in stilettos?_

_I could barely walk in wedges! _

"Dr Collins will finish the rest of your discharges." She said in her stern, intimidating voice that she was renown for.

_Will was off cath duty as well? _

_Did that mean that he saw the surgery too?_

_Had Micah helped out Will too?_

"You will be assisting a patient in 501." Dr Bandari said snapping Emily back to reality.

_501? _

_That was Micah's mom's room._

"But I thought that I wasn't to have_ any_ patient interaction for the day?" Emily asked as Gina passed her Joyce's chart.

"You weren't. But you also weren't supposed to watch any procedures and you did-"

"-But Micah, I mean Dr Barnes," Emily said quickly correcting herself when Gina gave her a sharp look, "Dr Barnes said that _you _said… I _could_ watch the procedure."

"Trust me, Dr Owens, I would like _nothing_ better than to leave you on cath duty for the day… but I need to get home _early_ tonight. I plan on making my dinner reservation with my husband, so Dr Barnes has kindly stepped in to do my procedures tonight, in return to you being allowed to see patients again. Now I wasn't going to keep my end of the deal, because I don't like being told that '_I need a lesson in humility'._But since Joyce Barnes has _specifically requested_ to see you and _only _you, _God knows why_… I have no choice but to grant her this wish. So, you will be looking after Mrs Barnes, I am going home; and any questions you have can go straight to Dr Barnes, _your saviour_." Dr Bandari said rolling her eyes a little. "Good night Dr Owens."

_Goodnight Dr Bandari and __**THANK YOU MICAH !**_Emily thought as she saw Dr Bandari walk into an open lift.

xx

"Emily! You are here!" Joyce Barnes said excitedly as Emily walked into room 501. "I'm so happy to see you darling!"

"How are you feeling, Mrs Barnes?" Emily asked reaching out for her hand and squeezing it gently.

"_Mrs Barnes?_ When did we get so _formal_ dear?_ Please,_ call me Joyce!"

Emily laughed a little. "I'm just going to check your vitals, Joyce." Emily said looking up at the machine and writing some stats into her chart.

"How has your day been?" Joyce asked when Emily had finished. "Micah told me that Dr Bandari had you emptying caths."

_Micah told you that?_

"I remember the_ day_ Micah came home and told me that Gina had made him do that. He said it was one of the most _humiliating_ things that he had ever done. I told him that maybe medicine wasn't the best thing for him to do…my boy you see, is _too sensitive_, but he told me that he would empty caths everyday if he had too, because at least he would be helping somebody in need."

Emily laughed.

"I always hoped that Micah would change his mind about Medicine." Joyce continued. "I thought he was going to come home one day and say '_mom, I transferred into Law or teaching,' _like his sister. But he never did; not my Micah mouse, he has the _best heart." _

"_Micah mouse?"_ Emily said laughing a little.

"That's what I used to call him when he was little, though he will _kill me _if he knew that I told you. So was it really that humiliating? Emptying patient's caths?"

"A_ little_…but after the _twentieth_ time, you sort of get used to it."

"When Micah came to visit me on his lunch break, he told me that he was going to '_fight for your freedom', _those were his exact words, you know. He said '_mom, Dr Bandari is all wrong and I'm going to fight for Emily's freedom.'_ He didn't want you doing that humiliating job. He _really likes_ you, Emily."

"I really like him too." Emily said smiling back. "Now, I'm just going to hear for your heartbeat. So just try to relax." She said putting on her stethoscope.

"You should tell him then!" Joyce said excitedly.

"Tell him _what?_" Emily asked frowning, not quite understanding what Joyce meant.

"Tell him how _you feel_!" Joyce said reaching out for Emily's hand and squeezing it. "He _needs_ to know."

_Tell him how I feel?_

_Feel about what? _

_Oh no, Joyce didn't think that I liked her son too?_

_What was with everybody today? _

_Cassandra, Tyra and now Joyce?!_

"Joyce...I- uh- think- _hmmm_… Micah and I are _only _just friends." Emily said struggling to get the words to flow out smoothly.

_You couldn't have said that sentence any better, huh? _

_Now thanks to all your stuttering she probably thinks you do like her son and you're just denying it!_

_Great job, Em!_

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night, dear." Joyce said winking at Emily. "But I've done my research and there is no rule _against_ a resident _dating_ one of his interns."

"_What?" _Emily blurted out a little too loudly.

"Don't be so modest Emily. I see the way you guys _stare_ at each other."

_The way we stare at each other?_

_What does that even mean?_

_When do Micah and I stare at each other?!_

"Joyce, Micah has a girlfriend." Emily said laughing nervously. "Dr Kelly Hamata."

"Does she even exist? Because apparently they have been dating for two and a half months and I have never met her."

"She does exist." Emily said slowly. "And she's really pretty…they make a nice couple."

"Not as nice as you _two_ would make." Joyce said, making Emily blush. "Oh come on, Emily, I know he is my son and all; and I may be a _little biased,_ but tell me that you haven't thought about dating my boy?"

_It was true…_Emily thought, feeling her cheeks redden some more.

_There was one time that the thought had crept into my head..._

_It was before he had started dating Kelly…_

_But Micah had asked Kelly out, before I could say anything, so that was that._

_So there was really no point telling Joyce that now, right?_

_Especially since Micah was with Kelly._

"No, I haven't." Emily said lying quickly.

Joyce sighed heavily, her face dropping its smile. "Fair enough; but you are missing out. My boy is _best kind _there is out there. And I'm not just saying that because he is my son."

"I know." Emily said nodding slowly. "He is probably the nicest guy I know. Kelly is really lucky."

xx

"Mom, you paged! Is everything alright? How are you feeling?" Micah asked running to her side as soon as he entered her room.

"Darling, I'm fine!_ Relax_. I didn't mean to freak you out, I'm so sorry. I just thought that I'd tell you that I spoke to Emily."

"_Emily?_" Micah asked laughing a little and crossing his hands over his chest.

"Yes, Gina came in to check up on me, I think it was to tell me that you would be doing some of her surgeries tonight, in case I needed you and couldn't get through. She asked me if there was anything she could do to make my stay better and I asked for Emily to be assigned to care for me while you were surgery. I wanted the best, you see."

Micah laughed a little. "Emily, is the best intern, so good call."

"Micah! You need to ask that girl out!"

_"Mom!"_ Micah exclaimed, widening his eyes a little. "You really need to keep your voice down, I work here and this place is a rumour mill!" he said closing the door behind him.

"I just don't understand why you guys are_ not_ together!"

"You seem to be forgetting that I'm _dating_ Kelly,_ for one thing_ and that Emily does not see me in that _way_." Micah said, avoiding his mother's eyes and focussing somewhere on the ground.

"This Kelly girl...Emily said that she was really pretty. Is she?"

"Emily said that?" Micah asked looking up at his mom. "Yes. Kelly is gorgeous. What else did Emily say?"

"Oh that she was pretty and that you make a nice couple."

"You see, right there…_'we make a nice couple!' _So why would I ask her out?" Micah said, feeling his heart sink a little.

"Because she sounded _jealous _when she said it and she was lying." Joyce said smirking a little.

"How did you know she was lying?" Micah asked quickly.

"Sweetheart, I've raised two children! Plus, I can always pick up when a girl likes my Micah mouse. Now, I have a question for you…Do you love Kelly?"

"Mom, I don't know-"

"-Micah Barnes, don't you _'I don't know'_ me! You have never been one to be indecisive!" his mom said cutting him off quickly. "You spent all your life telling me that you were _going _to become a doctor and you did, you have always been the child that goes after what he wants, because he knows _exactly_ what it is…So I will ask you again, do you _love_ Kelly?"

"No." He said sighing heavily. "I'm just not there with her yet."

"Then you should tell her." his mom said reaching for his hand. "Trust me, you would be doing her a favour. Its not fair to _string_ her along."

"Kelly is a _great girl_, mom. If you met her, you would love her _as much_ as Emily." Micah said slowly.

"I'm sure I would, Micah. But the issue here, isn't whether I would love her as much as Emily… its whether _you _love her as _much as Emily."_

Micah nodded slowly. "I have thought…every day, for the_ last month_ about _how _to tell Kelly that I wasn't at the same place with her in our relationship." Micah said sighing heavily. "I just didn't want to hurt her, you know. Especially, since she called me out on my feeling for Emily in the first week that we were dating. I did my best to deny it, and I tried really _hard _to make my relationship with Kelly work, but you're right…she needs to know Its not fair to her. She deserves better.."

"Does that mean that you are going to tell Emily how you feel?" Joyce asked excitedly.

"I'll do it tonight." Micah said smiling at his excited mom.

"Oh Micah, I'm so excited for you!" his mom said squeezing his hand, and pulling him in for a tight hug.

"I'm excited too...and well, _nervous._ I think she's going to shoot me down. She likes this other intern, Will Collins. I'm pretty sure she hasn't thought about anyone but Will, but I have to give it a go. I've liked her too long to keep denying it now, she might as well know how I feel."

"Micah, I don't think she will shoot you down. I think you just need to give her some time after you tell her. Maybe let her know how you feel and tell her to think about it and give you an answer later on. She might be a bit taken off guard, because this news might come as a shock to her. See how you go anyways. This Will guy, is he dating anyone?"

"He is dating the girl that she hates."

"The one from high school?"

"Yes, her name is Cassandra."

"He doesn't seem like a very nice guy then...or a _smart_ one." his mom said rolling her eyes a little. "Don't let Emily_ slip away_, girls like that a one in a million! How long do you think its going to take Will to realise that Cassandra was a mistake? I don't want to see Emily settle for second best when my son is the best there is!" she said squeezing Micah's hand gently.

"You always know how to make me feel better mom, thanks." he said raising his hand up to his lips and kissing it.

"You know what they say about motherly advice...its always _right!" _

"Shoot. I have to go." Micah said looking at his watch. "I need to be in surgery soon and I have to speak to Kelly, before I talk to Emily. Wish me luck?" he asked sighing heavily.

"You don't need it! I have a good feeling about this!" his mom said smiling.

"I'll be back later tonight."

"I can't wait to hear all the details."

"Love you mom." he said, before kissing her on the forehead and leaving the room.

xx

"Sorry!" Emily said as she bumped into someone quickly.

_Great work, Emily!_

_Why don't you look where you're walking?!_

"Oh, it's only _you."_ she said, sticking out her tongue to Micah.

"Ouch." He said shaking his head, "I think I have a concussion!"

"I did not hit you _that _hard." Emily said laughing a little. "Besides, you bumped into me."

"Sure I did, says the girl reading a chart as she walks down the corridor."

"I'm on my way to your mom's room." Emily said, breaking the awkward silence, when neither of them had said anything.

"I was just there." Micah said smiling at her. "I thought your shift finished? Shouldn't you be going home now?"

"Are you kidding me? I've spent _all_ day doing discharges and emptying caths; I'm _relieved_ to be spending some time with your mum. Besides she wants some more medical marijuana and I thought you would appreciate somebody _supervising_ her." Emily said winking.

"Really? She wants_ more_ weed? She didn't mention that to me when I was there. My mom is turning into a _stoner!_ If she becomes _hooked_, I know _who _to blame." Micah said pointing a finger at her.

Emily laughed heartedly.

"Thanks for staying with her tonight. She really likes you."

"So I've been told."

Micah looked up quickly at Emily. "Uh- Dr Bandari told me, when assigned me to her a couple of hours ago." Emily said clearing up the air a little.

"Oh." Micah said smiling a small smile. "Hey, about before…earlier today in the theatre room.-"

"-Don't worry about it." Emily said cutting him off.

"I just wanted to say…_sorry. _I'm sorryif I freaked you out. I'm really sorry that I broke down in front of you. You didn't need to see that. It's just been a difficult day for me, you know. Some days are _easier_ than others and some days the feelings _hit me hard."_

"Micah," Emily said reaching out for his hand and squeezing it. "You _never _need to apologize about what or _how _you're feeling! I'm here for you any time!"

"I know that." he said nodding and squeezing her hand. "I just wanted to say thank you. Because you have been the _one _person that has _always_ been there for me and kept me _sane _these last couple of months, even at times when I _pushed_ you away and didn't_ deserve_ you."

"I'll_ always_ be here Micah, I'm not going anywhere."

Micah smiled and continued to hold her hand. Emily's heart raced suddenly.

_Ok, why aren't we saying anything?_

_Why are we still holding hands in this packed corridor, where everyone can see?_

_And why is your heart racing?_

_That has never happened with anyone other than Will!_

_What's going on Emily?_

_Why is your heart beating so fast?!_

"I have to get going. I'm taking the lead on a young basketball player, who was diagnosed with HCM and who shouldn't have even been playing at all... he collapsed while trying to impress a college scout." Micah said shaking his head a little.

"I should go to your mom." Emily said slowly, turning to leave, but realising that Micah was still holding onto her hand. "All the best with the surgery."

"Thanks. Actually, have you seen Kelly? I really need to speak to her quickly." Micah said dropping her hand.

"No, not since this surgery this afternoon. When you see her, tell her amazing work today for me."

"Sure thing." Micah said quickly. "I better go and find her. Thanks again, Emily." Micah said smiling at her, before quickly disappearing from her sight.

_What the hell is going on?_

_Why was your heart acting all…funny?!_

_Your heart ONLY races when you like someone Emily!_

_It never raced when you were dating weirdo Kevin..._

_Its only ever raced because of Will...and now Micah?_

_What was going on?_

xx

**Author's note:  
**

There might be another chapter later tonight, so stay tuned. I hope you liked this one.

I'm off to watch some Dexter…I need a break from typing, but I've already written half of the next chapter, so hopefully I'll post that one later on tonight =)

Please let me know what you think.

Paris xx


	6. Surprising News

"Hey you." Kelly said kissing Micah on the cheek, "Got you page. Does that mean that we are still on for dinner? Please tell me we are, because I am _starv-ing!_ Why haven't you changed yet?"

They were standing in the deserted break room. Kelly had already changed out of her hospital scrubs and now wearing a black dress with a small leather jacket.

Micah sighed heavily. "Kelly we need to talk."

"So it's true." She said shaking her head. "You know when Dr Bandari told me that you were doing _her_ surgeries tonight, I was shocked. She told me it was kind of a last minute situation and that you _volunteered_, even _after _I gave you an ultimatum. But when she told me that you did it for _Emily, _it just hurt Micah!" she said as tears filled her eyes.

"Kelly, I'm sorry-" Micah said before Kelly cut him off.

"-Don't, Micah! I knew this was going to happen one day. This is why I told you to think about it… I always knew you had _feelings_ for Emily. I saw it, even _before_ we were even dating! I see the way you look at her; I know _how much_ she means to you. I get it. You look at her the _way_ I look at _you._"

"Kelly you are a great girl and I am only telling you the truth because I believe that you deserve someone better than me…someone who will love you, the way you _deserve _to be loved."

Kelly sniffed, fighting back the tears that now filled her eyes. "I loved you Micah, wasn't that enough?"

"I know you _did _and believe me, I tried so hard to be on the same page as you; but I couldn't. We moved in together, I gave you a key to my place; I did things with you that I had never done with other girls before…but all that wasn't enough and I don't want to lie to you. Kelly, I know you probably hate me right now, but I just don't want to string you along. I really hope you understand, and in time we can remain friends; because you are an amazing girl and I care about you _so much_."

"I know you do, Micah." Kelly said as she wiped back the tears that fell down from her eyes. "You can't help _who you love._ And I don't hate you. I'm happy that you were _finally _honest with me. I saw this coming a long time ago, but the last couple of weeks confirmed it. Every day I felt you slipping further and _further_ away and I didn't know what to do to pull you back to me. I know you tired really hard to _distance _yourself from Emily and make this relationship work. I saw the way you pushed her away, the way you were acting coldly towards her- all this for the sake of us. I know you fought hard, but I guess in the end, the heart gets what the heart _wants _so thanks for trying for _us. _It must have been really hard to fight it for so long."

"Thank you for understanding." Micah said feeling a little relieved. He had dreaded how this conversation would have gone and every time he had played it out in his head, he had gotten different scenario; but never one like this. Kelly had really surprised him by her meekness.

"Well then, I should go. It's been a long and tiring day. I might just order some take away and go to sleep." She said laughing nervously as she wiped her eyes again. "I hope you don't need to work too late tonight."

"I hope not, I'm pretty exhausted. It's been a long day for me too."

"Hey Micah…hey Kelly." Jessica said as she walked into the break room with some take away dinner.

"Hi." Kelly said smiling a little at her, before turning back to Micah. "Here's your key to your apartment back. You can return mine, whenever. Take care, Micah." She said kissing him on the cheek quickly, before walking out of the tea room.

xx

"Oh dear, are you sure I can't tempt you with a brownie?" Joyce asked holding out the plate to Emily.

"No thanks." She said smiling and flicking through the tv. "Micah thinks I'm getting you _hooked_, you know."

"Micah needs to relax! He has become so _serious _lately, that he has forgotten _how _to have fun."

"He is just doing what he thinks is best." Emily said softly.

"I wish he would stop _freaking _out about me and enjoy his own life a bit."

Emily had no idea what to say to that, so she just smiled and tried to change the subject, hoping that Joyce wouldn't notice.

"So tonight's movies are: Die Hard, Edward Scissor hands, Twilight, Something's got to give, or When Harry Met Sally." Emily said calling out the movies as she flicked through the screen.

_When Harry met Sally?_

_This had to be some sort of sign right?_

_No, Emily, you don't believe in signs…you believe in science._

"So what's it going to be?" Emily asked, crossing all her fingers and toes that Joyce would not pick When Harry Met Sally.

"Bruce Willis is hot, but Die Hard is too action-packed for me…I've seen it once and that was enough. Edward Scissor hands gave Micah _nightmares_ when he was younger."

Emily laughed a little._ "Really? _I got nightmares from it too, just don't tell anyone."

"I haven't seen Twilight, but I read the books and they aren't any good- so I think I will pass. Something's got to give is an alright movie, but When Harry Met Sally is my all-time favourite…so do you mind if we watch that?"

_Yay! _Emily thought sarcastically, but didn't have the heart to disappoint Joyce.

"Not at all." Emily said smiling a little. "It's one of my favourites too, so good choice."

"Are you sure you don't want a brownie?" Joyce said before taking another bite out of her half eaten one. "You are no longer on shift…and I won't tell anyone, I swear."

"I really can't. I could get into a lot of trouble, not to mention I _promised _my mom that I would never do drugs." Emily said sticking out her tongue at Joyce, who laughed heartedly. "Okay, the movie is starting, should I turn off the lights?"

"That would be lovely."

"Do you need another blanket before I do? Are you cold?"

"No dear, I'm just perfect." Joyce said smiling contently.

xx

Emily had forgotten how good a movie When Harry Met Sally was. It used to be one of her favourite romantic comedies…until she met Will in Medical school. From that moment on, she couldn't stand watching it, because she knew that Will was not like Harry. Ever since then, Emily had wanted to prove the theory that men and women _could _just remain _friends. _With the help from Will, she was sure to prove her hypothesis right. They had been friends for over four years and despite her best flirting, Will had never seemed to notice her as anything other than a friend.

_Unless you count his drunken voicemail confession? _Emily thought to herself as she bite down hard on her lip.

_A confession that was not backed up by anything…therefore proving that he was more drunk than all the alcoholics in Denver put together!_

_So drunk that he didn't even remember leaving you that stupid message that you replayed daily for almost two years!_

Emily's pager snapped her back to reality. "Joyce, I'm really sorry but I have to go for a second. I promise I won't be too long. If you need me, just page me, okay?"

"That's fine dear. I'll see you soon."

xx

"_What is it?"_ Emily asked puffing loudly, struggling to get some oxygen back into her lungs.

Tyra had paged her _911 help now,_ which she assumed was some kind of an emergency, so she had sprinted to the top of the roof in epic timing. Record timing that would have qualified her into the 2012 Olympics.

"Did you just run up eight flights stairs?" Tyra asked raising a perfectly asked eyebrow at her friend.

"Yep." Emily said holding onto the stitch at her side. "So what is it?"

"You're going to kill me when I tell you!" she said trying to find the best way to tell her friend. "Hey, Emily remember when I told you that '_911_ means emergency'…but _911 help now_ meant _come ASAP I have some gossip for you_?" she said trying to be cute.

"This- this is about gossip?" Emily asked, feeling her stitch burn more as she tried to straighten herself up.

"Really _good_ gossip."

"Tyra! You should really be more clear when you throw the words '_911 help now' _around!"

"Sorry, Em! It's just… you really _want_ to hear this news." She said quickly. "So I was in the labs talking to Hot Molly-"

"-This is about _Hot Molly?"_ Emily said a little annoyed. "Why couldn't you just text me or call me, like a _normal _person."

"Actually, this isn't about Molly…though she broke up with her girlfriend last week and I think I stand a chance now…do you _think_ I stand a chance?"

"Tyra!"

"Sorry, yep anyways," she said almost singing out the words. "This is about Micah."

"Not again!" Emily groaned. "I'm sick of everyone telling me that I have a crush on him! First Cassandra, then you and now his mom! What's with everyone today?"

"His mom knows it too? Sorry, sorry." She said quickly after Emily shot her a mean look. "So apparently Hot Molly is good friends with Dr Hamata and she confirmed that she's totally jealous of _you_ and her man. Kelly said that Micah wouldn't commit to their relationship, like although they lived together and had keys to each other's apartments; he wouldn't tell her that he loved her, go away with her on holidays or let her meet his mom."

"Maybe he has _too _much on his mind, to do any of those things." Emily said sticking up for her friend.

"Or maybe he likes _you._" Tyra said

"Tyra!"

"Hear me out for a second. Apparently Kelly, gave Micah an ultimatum…Kelly told him that if he didn't make it to dinner tonight it was over. The nurses outside OBGYN were a level above the staircase that Micah and Kelly were at when they were talking."

"What?" Emily asked shaking her head in disbelief.

_Micah had plans with Kelly tonight and cancelled?_

_Why would he agree to extra work tonight, when Kelly had given him an ultimatum?_

_Did that mean that they were over?_

"They broke up three hours ago." Tyra said snapping her friend back to reality. "Jessica told me she was in the tearoom when it happened. Kelly was all…puffy eyed and she returned his key to his apartment."

"What?" Emily asked zoning in and out of the conversation.

_They broke up?_

_Why? They were the cutest couple…and Kelly, really loved him!_

"I'm meeting hot Molly for drinks, so I have to go." Tyra said patting Emily on the back. "But I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure." Emily said without saying another word.

_It just didn't make any sense_… Emily thought as she paced the empty roof top.

_Why would Micah do extra work for Gina, if it meant making Kelly mad and possibly risking his relationship with his girlfriend?_

_Sure, Micah had tried to tell her today that he was having doubts over whether Kelly was the right girl for him or not…_

_But he had been dating her for almost three months, give or take, whether you counted their first date together._

Emily was so confused.

_Something was going on with Micah. _

_There was something wrong…_

_She needed to see him and find out what it was._

"_Emily?"_ Micah said, causing her to spin around quickly.

_Just the person I needed to see!_

"Micah…"

"Tyra told me that I would find_ you_ up here." He said stepping closer to her. "Emily, we need to talk. There's something I need to tell you."

xx


	7. Micah's Confession

**Author's Note:**

Hey beautiful readers!  
Firstly, I just want to say a BIG THANK YOU to all the AMAZING people that reviewed!  
You honestly have no idea _how much _a review means to a writer! Its always so nice to know that people appreciate your work and effort you put into your story; so I love you guys so much more than you would _ever _know!

I'm really SORRY for how long it has taken me to update this story. The funny thing is, although I had left chapter six on a cliff-hanger, I had written chapter seven the next day. But as it is one of the MOST important chapters in my story, I wasn't too sure if I liked it. I have spent the last week, driving myself MENTAL- _literally!-_ because I have written, deleted, re-written parts in and out of this chapter, to make it what it is today. I'm still not one hundred percent sure if I like it, so apologise in advance.

In other news, I should be updating this story and my other one (Emily's bookcase) sometime tomorrow, so keep an eye out for new updates.

Before I let you read the new chapter, I have to comment on the AMAZING episode we just had this week! Emily is FINALLY over will….let me say that again…

EMILY IS FINALLY OVER WILL!

WOO HOO !

Enter Dr Barnes ;)

I'm so EXCITED for next week's episode! I read spoilers, so I know what happens :p  
If anyone is impatient like me, I suggest you read the spoilers (if you haven't already lol) Or ask me for a link and I will send them to you.

Anyways, the wait is over…here is chapter seven; I really hope you enjoy it!

Lots of love,

Paris xoox

"Micah, I really should get back to your mom. I promised her that I wouldn't be too long. Tyra paged me for something _silly, _but your mom's probably wondering _where_ I am now." Emily said trying to quickly walk past him.

"Emily, I just came from my mom's room; she's fine." Micah said grabbing Emily's hand before she could leave.

_Micah is just your friend, Emily! _She thought, mentally scolding herself.

_He probably just needs someone to talk to about his break up with Kelly…_

_So stop acting weird and be there for him._

_Be his friend, Emily! _

_Listen and comfort him!_

"Do you want to sit?" Micah asked gesturing towards the pair of lawn chairs on the roof.

"Sure." She said walking over one of the chairs and sitting down. "What did you want to talk about?" Emily asked, instantly regretting the words.

Micah sighed heavily and looked up at Emily. Opening and closing his mouth again, he shifted in his chair a bit. Despite having practiced what he was going to say _all_ the way up to the roof, he was _struggling_ to get the words out now. Feeling a little worried, that he was going to _freak_ her out by confessing his love for her, Micah started to doubt whether telling her was even a good _idea _at all. Just when his nerves had gotten the best of him and he was about to find something _else_ to talk to her instead; Micah thought of his mom. His poor, sick, _ fighter_ mom; who always did her best to put on a _brave_ front in her son's presence…despite how _sick_ she felt; despite how badly her body took a turn for the worse as the cancer became _more aggressive_. This was all the _encouragement_ that he needed. He was going to tell Emily the truth. He was going to do it for his mom's sake, she loved Emily just as much as he did and he wasn't going to let her down.

"I broke up with Kelly tonight." He said finally, after building up the courage to finally get the words out.

Although Emily already had a good hunch, that this is what Micah would _want_ to talk about; she had no idea _how _to _react _to his revelation.

_Should you tell him that you already know… or act surprised?_

_Say something Emily!_

_Now would be a good time to decide!_

_Why was this starting to become so… awkward?!_

_Think! Emily, __**THINK!**_Emily thought mentally screaming at herself in her head.

_Why was this so hard to figure out?_

_Quick say something…_

_Say anything, he is staring at you!_

_Of course he is staring at you…he's waiting for your response, you idiot!_

"Oh…really?" Emily said choosing to act surprised.

"The _whole_ hospital is talking about it; I'm surprised you didn't hear." Micah said a little confused by her response.

_Great, now he knows you're lying!_

_You should tell him you already know…_

_**NO!**__ Stick to your original story…_

_You've already gone down that path…_

_Goodness Emily, you're acting extremely weird…fix this…_

"Micah, I'm so sorry. I heard _something_ about it; but I thought it was just nurses' gossip." Emily said trying her best to avoid his eyes.

"It's not." he said quickly.

"Are you okay?" she asked placing one of her hands on top of his.

Micah squeezed her hand gently and started to trace invisible circles on top of her hand with his thumb. Emily felt her something in stomach do a quick little back flip; her heart race a lot faster and her body shiver slightly at his touch.

_What was going on?_

_This sort of thing never happened to her with anyone other than Will…_

_So why was it happening now with Micah?_

"You're cold." He said snapping her back to reality.

"I left my coat in your mom's room."

"Here, you can wear mine." He said pulling her up on her feet, so she was standing directly him in front of him, their faces inches apart. Emily blushed a little. She usually wasn't that good at being this _close_ to a hot guy.

"Micah, it's okay. You don't have to." She said as Micah pulled off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders quickly. "Thanks."

_There was that smell again…_

_The watermelons… _

_Micah's intoxicating cologne…_

"Don't worry about it." he said rubbing her arms up and down, so she could warm up. "It's freezing tonight; it will probably snow in the early hours of morning."

_And here we go again…_

_We are back to awkward silence…_

_What HELL was going on?_

"I love the snow." She said finally after a minute, just to keep the conversation flowing.

_Maybe if you keep talking…or keep him talking, this won't be so weird?_

"The snow reminds me of my mom." Micah said smiling a little. "She used to call me and my sister to climb into bed with her when we were little and she would always tell us these _amazing _stories."

Emily smiled; she could just picture a younger Joyce lovingly embracing her two children in the situation that Micah had explained.

Micah sighed heavily, all this talk about snow was making him _loose_ his nerve again; he knew that he had to do it _quick_- just like _ripping off_ a Band-Aid.

"Emily," Micah said taking her hands in his again. "I have something that I need to get off my chest; …and I know that you probably will see this as the biggest _shock…_mom said that, what I'm going to tell you is more than likely going to _freak _you out; …but I just have to say it once… You need to hear it_ once_ and then I'll never say it again, if you don't feel the same way."

_Wait a minute! _

_Heaving breathing…deep pauses…_

_Was this a love proclamation? _Emily thought, feeling her heart race a little faster.

_A love proclamation, Emily? _

_Really? _Emily thought laughing at herself for even thinking of a stupid idea like that to begin with.

"Emily, I love you." Micah said bringing her back to reality. "I'm _in love_ with you. It's okay if you _don't_ feel the same way. I know that you have only seen me as a friend, and that's_ fine_. But I broke up with Kelly tonight, because I didn't think it was fair to string her along when I have _intense feelings_ for you; and I just thought I would tell you the truth… I wanted you to hear it from _me- _before it started to spread around the hospital as gossip. You know what this place is like." He said laughing a little nervously.

_He's in love with you?_

_So Tyra, the nurses, Cassandra, Kelly…they were all right?_

_Micah was in love with you and you never even noticed?_

_How was it even possible for you to be… that oblivious to the fact that YOUR BEST FRIEND WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU?! _

_This can't be real…_

_I must be dreaming or something, right?_

_I mean how could you be so… clueless ? _

_So…unaware of his feeling for you?_

"Micah…" Emily said slowly. "I had _no_ idea."

"I thought you might." He said laughing a little nervously. "But I had to tell you, because I've _fought_ with my feelings for _you_ for so _long_; but I _can't anymore! _You are such a special girl Emily; you have taken over my heart …and my mind in the _few _months that I have known you. I can't _concentrate_ on my work when you're around me…aside from my mom; you're _all _I think about!" he said pausing to take in a deep breath.

_I was all he could think about?_

_I distracted him from his work?_

"I've never felt this way about a girl before, and I would have asked you out a long time ago…I _almost _did once, when we were in the break room together; but that was the day that you told me that you were in love with Will. I _always knew_ you had a thing for him; I mean I saw the way you _looked_ at him at rounds- but hearing you confirm it… it _broke_ my heart, Emily."

"Wait…you've _liked_ me from my _first week_ as an intern?" Emily asked, feeling her heap spin with the news of Micah's confession. "Micah, why didn't you say something _sooner_?"

"I wanted too, but I realised that you were too infatuated with Will to even notice me as anything other than a _friend_ and I knew I had to get _over _you. I dated Kelly to get_ you_ off my mind, and she was an amazing girl; but she wasn't a good enough distraction, because I still found myself falling more and _more _in love with you every day…and Kelly could _see_ that to. She almost broke up with me in our first week of dating, because she asked me if I had feelings for _you. _I denied it… I thought if I just _pushed_ you away, or treated you a little more like my other interns…if I keep things strictly _professional_ and spent less time around you; that I would fall _out_ of love with you- but I didn't, Emily. _I love you_. I don't know if that means anything to you or not, but I just had to say it."

_He loves you…_

_He's loved you for a while!_

_This was by far, the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to you, Emily!_

_Not to mention that no guy has ever told you that they loved you before. _Her head said almost singing out the words in a cruel taunt.

"Micah, you're a great guy-"

"-Don't Emily." Micah said cutting her off quickly. "I know you don't feel the same way about me; I know you still love Will. I don't want to hear how _I'm a great guy_, but you _don't_ see me in that way. I would rather you_ forget_ that I told you all this; than have you shut me down…it's _too hard_. You probably _hate_ me for being so selfish and telling you that I want to be more than friends, but I had to get it off my chest."

"I _don't _hate you." Emily said shaking her head a little. "But you're right, Micah. I'm still in love with Will. I wish I _wasn't_, because he's dating Cassandra and he doesn't see me in that way at all. But I've been in love with him for _four _years! I just can't wake up one morning and fall out of love with him! I've tried so _hard _to get over him… I dated this weird guy called Kevin, I've gone on a blind date and yet every, single time I think I'm moving on- I realise that I'm _not _over him."

"Will has to be the biggest idiot in all of _Denver_, to go out with a girl like Cassandra over a girl like _you_." Micah said shaking his head in disbelief.

"No, not an idiot." Emily said defending his honour. "Just a _typical_ guy. They _always_ go for the pretty girls, _nobody _ever notices the_ awkward_ girls."

"I notice _hearts_." Micah said pushing back a strand of Emily's hair that had blown in front of her face with the latest gust of wind.

Emily's heart raced again at his touch; and for a spilt second, Micah lingered in front of her; not wanting to move away. The distance between them was so small, Emily was sure that Micah could hear her heart beat frantically out of her chest. Emily looked into Micah's adoring eyes, for the very first time, she could tell that he did love her. Thoughts she had never had before started to fill her head; she imagined what it would be like to _kiss _him right then, to _date_ him; whether or not she would be _happy_ in a relationship with him or whether he was her equivalent to_ Kelly, _a person she could date that would only make her realise that she loved Will that _much _more.

It took all of Micah's strength and willpower _not _to kiss her. They were standing inches apart and for the first time ever, the look in her eyes seemed to be _taunting_ him, almost as if to say that she _wanted_ him to do it. But he couldn't. Telling her that he loved her was bad enough; he didn't want to give her any other reason to freak out around him.

"I should get back to my mom." He said stepping back, and opening the space between them.

"Oh." Emily said a little disappointedly.

_What is going on Emily?_

_Why are you acting like you're upset that he didn't kiss you?_

"Are you finished all of Dr Bandari's surgeries for the night?" Emily asked as she took of his coat and handed it back to Micah.

"Yeah, I'm just going to stay with my mum until she falls asleep, then I'm going to head home."

"You must be so exhausted!"

"I'll be alright." He said smiling. "Are you going home?"

"I think I will. I'm pretty tired myself, but I should swing past your mom's and say good night first."

"I can tell her that if you want. You should just go home."

"Oh." Emily said getting the hint that he didn't want her to come.

_He needs space, Emily._

_You rejected him after all…_

_He probably just wants a break from you._

"Emily," Micah said touching her shoulder, "it's not that I _don't _want you there…I'm just trying to _save_ you from what my mom might say."

Emily looked at Micah with a confused expression.

"My mom knew I was going to tell you tonight." Micah continued. "My mom _really loves you_ and she was excited that I was _finally_ telling you the truth about how I feel."

Emily smiled; she could just picture Joyce's excitement- she had seen it herself, earlier today when Joyce had told her to tell Micah that she liked him.

"It's okay, Micah." Emily said forcing a smile. "I understand. I'll call on her tomorrow. Tell her goodnight for me."

Micah faked a smile and closed his eyes for a spilt second. He was really starting to dread what he had to do next. Despite always knowing that Emily would _not _respond to his confession in the way he had hoped; a _small_ part of him _believed _that she would return his feelings. Maybe he had hung around Emily too long and had started to pick up some of her traits; _overthinking_ being _one_ of them! Maybe he read too much into every conversation between them; every look they shared; every case they worked on and drew closer together. Maybe his mom had gotten into his _head,_ filling it with talk of Emily being interested in her son; or maybe it was just his _own _fault for falling in love with Emily…when he knew that she only had feelings for Will. Regardless of the outcome, now he had to go and break the news to his mom that she had _rejected _him. It was something that he wished he could spare her from. He knew this news was going to kill his mom; just _as much_ as it had killed him.

"Emily," Micah said, catching her attention before she left the roof's exist. "I just need to know _one _thing…"

"Sure." She said tucking her hands into her pants' pockets, to keep herself warm.

"If you were _over_ Will…" Micah said shifting his feet nervously on the ground and avoiding eye contact. "…would you have, _uh-"_

"Yes." She said quickly.

"You don't know what I was going to ask you." he said looking up at her.

Emily felt like somebody had ripped a chunk of her heart out.

_Why do I feel so horrible right now?_

_If I was over Will, Micah would definitely be my number one choice…_

_He was perfect!_

_Nobody could have asked for a better boyfriend!_

"I like you, Micah." She said stepping closer to him. "I actually _like _you a lot."

Emily had no idea how it happened; but in a spilt second- a second that almost felt like a drawn out period of time- she found herself in front of Micah again, her lips inches away from his own. Her heart was beating more frantically than before, thudding so loudly against her ribcage; that she was certain astronauts could hear its accelerated rhythm from space. Micah looked Emily with a confused expression; he had no idea why they were standing so close together, inches apart from each other again. He had wanted nothing more than to grab a hold of her and kiss her the first time they were like this; it had taken all of his willpower and self-control to not give in to his heart's desire. This time his body was growing weak from anticipation. His willpower and self-control were starting to deteriorate. He had no idea how much longer he would be able to hold out. Then Emily did something that took him by surprise.

Emily's lips crushed against Micah's so suddenly; that she had almost taken _herself _by surprise too. She had no idea _why _she had decided to kiss him; but she knew in _that _moment she _didn't_ regret it.

Micah cupped Emily's face so lovingly with both of his hands and opened his mouth a little wider to deepen the kiss. Emily instantly moaned at this, which made Micah's lips curve into a big smile. He couldn't _believe_ that he was kissing her. He was kissing the girl he had been so _madly_ in love with, since she had captivated him _months_ ago.

Emily and Micah pulled apart after a minute to catch their breath.

_WOW!_

_That was amazing!_

_**I WANT TO DO IT AGAIN!**_

"_Emily?"_ Micah asked a little surprised.

"Kiss me _again_." She said hoarsely.

Micah smiled and instantly crushed his lips against hers. Emily felt a tingly sensation spread over her body. It felt as if _every nerve_ in her body was being _awakened _for the first time. She had never experienced a kiss like this before! Kevin was a horrible kisser and the guys she had dated before him lacked the technique that Micah seemed to have. Emily felt her stomach flutter when Micah tongue found hers gently. She moaned loudly, unable to control her emotions anymore. She _wanted _him so badly; she didn't care to _hide_ it any longer. The kisses had started off first so sweet and loving; but now they had somehow turned into something more _passionate and hungry_. Emily bit Micah's lip playfully and it was his turn to moan with excitement. He wanted her so fricken badly, it was _killing_ him. Neither wanted to pull away for air again; they were too caught up with the feeling of excitement that came from the amazing kisses. Emily flicked her tongue against Micah's; it drove him _wild._ He moaned a lot louder than the first time, and he started to suck onto her bottom lip. Micah technique was starting to make Emily buckle at the knees. Her heart was pounding louder than before and she silently prayed that Micah wouldn't notice. Micah finally pulled away for some air, but Emily hungrily pulled at his shirt and started to kiss him again. As Micah deepened the kiss, Emily moaned so loudly, that Micah stopped and laughed at her against her lips.

_Great, he is laughing at you!_ She thought mentally kicking herself in the head.

_Of course he is going to laugh…_

_You sounded like an elephant being shot!_

"_Emily?"_ someone asked snapping Micah and her out of their kiss.

Emily recognised the voice instantly and closed her eyes for a second.

_Will!_

"I'm uh- I'm sorry." He said, almost sounding consumed by jealousy. "I should…_uh_, I should _go_."

"No, Will _wait!_" Emily said but he had already exited through the roof's staircase.

xx


	8. Jealousy

**Author's note:**

Hello my lovelies!

Firstly thank you for the AMAZING reviews! **I love you all!** Every review has touched my heart. It's really beautiful to know that people are enjoying all the hard work that I am putting to my stories, so thank you for making me feel like all the hard work is paying off =)

Now to the bad news…

**I will not be updating this story or my other one for about a week** =( I'm officially on holidays from tomorrow; my cousin is getting married on Saturday and I will be too busy to write. I'm a bridesmaid, so I will be running around with her and doing last minute preparations for the wedding. And since she lives in another State and I never get to see her; I will be catching up with all my family while I'm away from home.

I will do my best to jump on here whenever I get a free minute to read the amazing Emicah stories from other writers, but I can't promise any new updates because I don't want to let anybody down. I will be back home on the 5th of February- just in time for the series ending of Emily Owens MD (SNIFF!) – Screw you CW, Screw you!

Anyways, here's hoping for some AMAZING Emicah scenes for this week's episode….

Here's the lastest update, I will do my best to update again on the 5th (after I've seen the finale). Enjoy…

**Love Paris xoxo**

"Emily." Micah asked reaching out for her hand, as she tried to get past him, to chase after Will. "_Please, don't go_."

"Micah, I'm really sorry…but I need to check if Will is okay." She said dropping his hand and heading towards the roof's exist.

"Emily, wait!" Micah begged, sounding like a mixture of desperation and jealously combined. "Can we talk about this?"

Emily felt her heart ache painfully. She didn't want to be leaving him there, alone. She knew that he was more than likely going to be confused and hurt over the whole situation.

_One minute you are kissing him; and the next you are chasing after a guy who totally broke your heart and probably doesn't even deserve you!_

Emily wanted nothing more than to ignore her feelings of _guilt_ regarding Will and run back into Micah's arms and kiss him again. She wasn't going to lie, as much as she knew kissing Micah was so _wrong_; she had _enjoyed_ every second of it and therefore had not regretted anything.

_But Will was her friend and he seemed hurt…_

_She couldn't be selfish and ignore him, right?_

She knew that she had to go and find him, _if only_ to know that he was okay. Then she could sort out what was going on with Micah later.

Micah felt like his heart was being ripped out from his chest. How was it possible that a minute ago he had been the _happiest _guy; and now he was in _agonizing pain?_

"I'll speak to you soon." Emily said, before leaving Micah alone on the hospital's rooftop alone to his own thoughts.

_Way to go Emily! _She thought dryly as she ran down the flight of stairs quickly.

_Now look at the mess that you've created!_

xx

"_Will wait!"_ Emily called out, when she had caught up with him in the car park.

Will turned around to see a red faced, exhausted Emily standing before him, puffing heavily as she tried her best to catch her breath.

Her body was aching from the long day she had had; she was gasping for air and fighting off the painful stitch at the side of her stomach, as she tried her best to stand up straight and tall before her friend.

_Stand up straighter and don't breathe so loudly… you sound so unfit!_

"Did run all the way to catch up with me?" Will asked.

_Don't tell him the truth…_

_He will only make fun of you for not exercising more!_

Will was always trying to get Emily to come out jogging. Jogging was the _one_ thing that Emily hated more than any other form of exercising; because she had never mastered _how_ to breathe and jog without sounding _like a_ _thirsty dog panting_ _on a hot day_. In fact, the one week that she had agreed to take up jogging, was only because she had heard Will say, that Cassandra _loved_ to jog and Emily was determined to keep them _as much_ apart as she possibly could. All that she had managed to get out of it was a limp that Micah made _fun_ of her about and sore blistered feet. She had sworn to _never _put herself through any of that again.

"Yes… I ran after you." Emily said, instantly hating herself for not being able to lie to him about it. "I didn't want you to –go…I wanted to- talk…about…" she said trying to get the words out without sounding out of breath. But it didn't seem to be working very well.

"You know maybe if you ran with Cassandra and I, _every day_, you wouldn't be so unfit." Will said unlocking his car.

Emily chose to ignore the suggestion. She didn't want to go down the path of having another heated agreement about exercising daily with her friend.

"Will, what you _saw_-" Emily asked, trying to find the right words to start the conversation.

"-Are you two _together _now?" Will asked cutting her off.

"_What_, Micah and I? _No."_ she said laughing a little at the suggestion. "We are _just_ friends."

"It didn't seem too _friendly_ from where I was standing." He snapped quickly.

_He sounds jealous._

"Will," Emily said walking closer towards her friend. "I don't get why this would be an _issue _for you anyways." She said trying to sound as brave as she could.

_Tell him how you feel…_

_You can do it…_

"I mean, you're _acting _like a _jealous boyfriend_ and the last time I checked, you are _still_ dating Cassandra."

"You think I'm _jealous?" _Will asked laughing in disbelief and shaking his head in disagreement.

"That's the way it seems."

"I'm with Cassandra, Emily. I'm _happy _with Cassandra. I'm not jealous at all! I was just trying to make sure that you don't get _hurt." _Will said angrily. "Micah is only going to end up _hurting _you Emily. Why can't you see that?"

"How do you know he is going to hurt me? You don't even know him, Will."

"So you_ are_ dating him, then?"

Emily felt her cheeks flare up with a fiery red glow.

"_What does it matter? _" She snapped a little annoyed. "Did you expect me to be _single _for the rest of my life, because I couldn't get _over_ you?" she asked feeling a new found of bravery take over her. "Did you expect me to _pine_ over you forever?"

"No." Will said blinking back his confusion. "Emily, I care about you as a _friend…_I have always,_ only _seen you as a _friend. _I just don't want anybody to hurt you."

_You have hurt me in more ways than you could ever possibly imagine!_

_Rejecting me…_

_Dating Cassandra, the one person I hate more than anyone else in the world!_

_Rubbing your relationship with the beast in my face daily…_

"I _don't_ need you to take care of me." Emily snapped, getting angrier by the minute. "You don't get a say in _who _I can or can't date, Will. This is my life and I can make my own decisions."

_There you said it. _Emily thought feeling a little smug.

_Good on you, for FINALLY sticking up for yourself!_

"I'm going home." She said when Will said nothing and just stared at her with a blank expression.

Emily rolled her eyes and headed towards her parked car.

_What did she even see in him? _

_Tyra was right, Will was a tool!_

_Micah was so much better!_

"He's your resident." Will called out from across the empty car park.

_Ignore him, Emily._

"He's _your resident_ and _your his intern_…you know _how_ that's going to look around this place."

_Act like you didn't hear it…._

_Get into your car and drive away…._

Emily sighed heavily, unlocked her car and got inside without another word. She just wanted to go home and put this day behind her.

xx

If Emily wasn't _so_ mad, she would have asked Tyra to come over and talk to her about the _rest _of her night. _But she was pissed_. She threw her eyes onto the side table and slammed the door shut behind her. She knew that talking to somebody other than Micah and Will, would have helped with the mess that was going on in her head; but she also couldn't deal with talking to anyone- _not even Tyra_- when she was in a_ foul_ mood like this.

Emily's phone vibrated in her pocket again. It was Micah for the _tenth_ time. She sighed heavily and hit _ignore _on her iPhone. She knew she should have taken one of his _many_ calls, but until she had figured out what she wanted, she didn't want to confuse him anymore.

_It wasn't fair on him._

Before tonight, Emily had never even thought of Micah _in that way. _She had to be the most _clueless _person on the history of the earth, to not have known that he was interested in her.

_Even Tyra and the beast had known!_

_How was that even possible?_

_Kelly too apparently, according to Micah._

_God Emily, how can you be so clueless?!_

Emily walked into her bedroom and sat down onto her bed, working hard to pull of her long knee high boots that she was wearing. Although she was exhausted and every bone of hers ached in her body; she wasn't sleepy. Kicking off her boots, she got under the cover and into her flannelette sheets. She knew that she should have had a shower and changed into her pyjamas, but she couldn't be _bothered_ tonight. She just wanted to sleep and put everything out of her mind. Tomorrow, she would deal with everything else; but for now she wanted to empty her mind from all its worry and confusion.

xx

Micah sighed heavily and tucked his phone into his lab coat. He was dreading going into his mom's room. What was he meant to tell his _waiting_ mom? He was barely trying to wrap his own head around it all. How was he supposed to tell his mom the outcome of his confession to Emily, when HE himself was _so confused_?! She had turned him down on the roof and then kissed him. Technically, she had kissed him more than once; and he had felt for a second, that maybe she was_ reconsidering_ shooting him down. But as soon as Will had come up to the roof, it was all over. Emily had left him, despite how much he begged her to stay and talk things through. _And now he was more confused than ever_. Now he had no idea what to tell his mom.

"What did she say?" his mom asked beaming, as soon as Micah walked into her room. "Did she say _yes?" _she asked flicking off the TV to give her undivided attention to her son.

"I didn't tell her yet." Micah said lying quickly; hoping that his mom would not be able to call him out on his lie.

He felt so horrible to be keeping the truth from his mom; but he couldn't have her getting _temporarily_ excited and then upset over this kind of thing. Not when his mom's health was not the best. He didn't want to be giving her any reason for unnecessary stress. Stress was a killer and to a cancer patient it was just the sort of thing he knew his mom did _not_ need.

"You _didn't_ tell her?" his mom exclaimed loudly. "But you were gone for ages!"

"I was paged to the OR briefly. Emily had to go home, I saw her on my way here. She said to say _sorry_ that she couldn't say bye, but she felt a bit sick and she didn't want you to catch her bug in case it affect you. You are very weak at the moment; the chemo kills off everything in your body, _including the cells that fight off infection_. She didn't want you to become sick, because if you caught a bug with your immune system down…you could _die._" He said flinching at the word.

"Micah, she seemed fine before."

"I'm sure she will visit tomorrow when she's feeling better."

"But she left her coat here." His mom said pointing to the empty chair where Emily had been sitting earlier.

"I can put that away in my locker later." Micah said taking a seat next to his mom's bed and flicking on the TV. "What are we watching?"

"Micah mouse, are you lying to me? What have a told you about _children_ that lie?"

"Micah mouse is _too_ _old now _to be sacred of Edward Scissor hands coming to cut of his tongue." He said rolling his eyes. "Nice, I love this movie."

"So does Emily." His mom said smiling. "I'm going to ask her tomorrow, you know. If you're lying, she _will _tell me."

"You do that." Micah said trying his best to sound like he was supporting the idea, so his mom would not sense that he had been lying.

xx

It had been almost four hours since she had gotten home and yet Emily had not had a wink of sleep. She had tossed and turned; taken the quilt off when she got too heated and then put it back on her whenever she caught a chill. She had sat up and flicked on her bedside light and read and re-read the same page of her textbook. She was almost sure that she had _memorised_ all the words on the page, in the _exact same order_ that they were written and yet; she had no idea _what_ she had just read! Her brain was cloudy with thoughts of Will and Micah, that anything else that she had tried to fill it with, flew straight out of head again.

_Why can't you sleep?_

_Why are you overthinking things?_

Emily returned her textbook to the bedside table and flicked off the lamp, darkening the room again in the hope that she would now be _able_ to fall asleep. But it was no use. All she could think about was _Micah._

_Micah and his amazing lips…which seemed to make her heart flutter, even just at the thought of them._

Emily bit down hard onto her bottom lip, remembering the tingling sensation she had felt from Micah's kisses. She wanted to feel that sensation wash over her whole body again….

She _really_ wanted to kiss him again.

_Why are you thinking about kissing Micah?_

_Does this mean that … you are finally getting over Will?!_

A loud knocking on her front door snapped her out of her thoughts suddenly. Startled and a little frightened, Emily glanced over to her alarm clock.

_Who the hell was knocking on her door at 3am?!_

Not sure whether to answer the door or call the police, Emily sat up in her bed and reached for her mobile phone. The person knocked more loudly and frequently at the door. Emily got out of bed and headed towards her kitchen quickly. Without turning on the light, she fiddled inside her draws for a knife. When she had found one, she headed towards the door and looked through the peep hole. She dropped the knife on the ground, flicked on the porch light and pulled open the door quickly.

"What the _hell _Will?" she snapped angrily. "Do you know _what_ time it is?"

"Sorry…I didn't mean to scare you." he said placing both hands onto her shoulders.

_Great! _

_He's drunk!_

_That's all I need now…_

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked taking his hands off her shoulders and moving back a little to give them so space between them.

"I don't know." he said, laughing a little at the question. "But I _had_ to see you."

"Did you drive here?" Emily asked, sticking her head out of the front door, looking for his car.

Will nodded, smiling contently at the great accomplishment.

"You're drunk! You could have _killed_ yourself!" Emily snapped angrily, hitting him hard on the arm.

"Ouch!" he said grimacing a little. "I had to talk to you." he said stepping closer in front of her and closing the gap between them. "Emily, I like you a lot."

"You're not driving home tonight." Emily said ignoring him. "_Where_ are your keys?" she asked fighting him for his keys that we in his hand.

"I don't love Cassandra…I've been dating her for _three months_ and _I don't love her_." he said as his speech became a little slurry. "Tonight when I saw you with Micah…I realised that…_I_ _was_ _jealous." _

Emily stopped fighting Will for his keys and stood there in shock.

_Will was jealous?_

_Had she heard him right?_

_Will, who had a girlfriend, was jealous of Micah?_

_Will had FINALLY admitted OUT LOUD that he was jealous?_

_I knew it!_

"Will…" Emily said, after a minute of silent reflection. "You should come inside…you need to _sleep_ this off."

"Emily, did you hear what I said?"

"You need sleep. Come inside, I'll crash on the couch."

"Emily, I like you." Will repeated before crushing his lips against hers.

Emily's eyes widened in shock. She felt as if she was frozen on the spot and _unable_ to move.

_This was not how she had imagined her first kiss with Will to be like! S_he thought as she tried to fight him off quickly.

Emily had planned their first kiss so differently in her head. She had imagined that he would firstly give her _some sort of apology_ for dating Cassandra _over _her; and then he would passionately cup her face and tell her that she was the woman that he _should have _chosen; then after all that he would have kissed her softly, gently and tenderly..

_Like Micah had kissed her earlier…_

But this kiss with Will was nothing like she had expected. It was rough and _unpleasant;_ and she wanted nothing more than to make him _stop._

"What is it?" Will asked confused, when she had finally managed to break free.

"You're drunk…" she said holding up her hand, when Will leaned in for another kiss "…and you're with Cassandra."

"Is this about… _Micah?"_ Will asked in disgust.

Emily rolled her eyes quickly and refused to answer the question.

"Look you can take my bed tonight," Emily said avoiding the question. "But we have to be up for work in three hours' time, so we should get some sleep."

"I'm going home." Will said turning and walking down her porch steps.

"_What?_ No! Will you _can't _drive!" Emily said running after him quickly and trying to pull him back towards the direction of her place.

But he was too strong and tall for her. It was an easy defeat for him.

"Will, _please!"_ Emily begged, when she failed at keeping him from getting into his car.

"I'll see you at work." He said coldly before turning on the ignition and driving away.

Emily felt hot tears burn her eyes as she headed back inside her place. She locked the door quickly and picked up the knife she had dropped on the floor. She had no idea why she was starting to cry; though a part of her thought it had something to do with Will driving when he was drunk. Emily headed back into her bed and tried to block out the _bad thoughts_ of Will smashing his car into a tree or a telephone pole. She had done her best to stop him and he still left. Now the only thing she could do was _pray_ that he got home safely and let her tired body rest.

xx

"Girl, you look _terrible!"_ Tyra said as Emily walked into the locker room yawning.

"I didn't sleep much." Emily said fighting back the urge to yawn again.

"It's obvious."

"I have to tell you something." Emily said quickly walking up to her friend. "Actually, I have to tell you _two things_ to tell you. But you have to _promise _me that you won't tell anybody!"

"When have I_ ever_ told a secret?" Tyra asked raising a perfectly arched eyebrow at her friend.

"Let's see. You _told_ Cassandra that I asked Will-"

"-to not ask her out…" Tyra said finishing Emily's sentence. "Okay, _my_ _bad. _I already said I was sorry for that! You really need to let that go!"

"Tyra, _promise me _that what I tell you will stay between us. I can't have it spreading around the hospital as gossip…_not until I know for sure_."

"Okay, okay. I promise…_scout's honour_." She said crossing her fingers and holding them to her heart. "What is it?"

"Micah and Will kissed me."

"_WHAT?"_ Tyra yelled out loudly in shock.

"Okay, now I think I'm deaf in _both_ eardrums!" Emily said rubbing her ears.

"Sorry." Tyra said quickly. "They _kissed _you? They _both _kissed you?"

"Yes." Emily said feeling her cheeks grow red.

"Details!" Tyra said, pulling her friend towards a row of benches so they could sit down. "Quickly yeah, we only have five minutes till rounds. Let's_ not_ piss off Bandari today."

"Micah told me he _liked me_ last night." Emily started.

"_I knew it_! I knew the intern was _you_!" Tyra said cutting off her friend. "Sorry…_continue…"_

"He told me that he _loved _me actually, and that he had broken up with Kelly because of me. I told him that I didn't see him in that way and he said it was fine. I don't know _how _it happened, but then I kissed him."

"Wait- _you _kissed him?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Tyra asked a little shocked.

"I don't know…_but I liked it."_ Emily said laughing a little. "So he kissed me back and then we were like kissing for like five minutes or something; and then Will came up to the roof. He saw us kissing and then walked away, so I ran after him-"

"-Emily, you _didn't!"_ Tyra said rolling her eyes. "You left _Micah_ for Will?"

"He seemed upset and I just wanted to talk to him. But he was being a douche."

"_As always."_ Tyra said before Emily shot her a dirty look. "Sorry." She mouthed softly.

"We disagreed about Micah… oh, get this…Will thinks that Micah is _only _going to hurt me! Anyways, so we fought a bit and then I went home."

"So when did this kiss happen?" Tyra asked a little confused.

"He turned up at my door at 3am and we spoke and he kissed me. He told me that he _doesn't_ love Cassandra."

"Obviously if he's going to kiss you at 3am in the morning."

"I think he was drunk." Emily said defending her friend.

"You really need to stop sticking up for that guy! He doesn't deserve you, Em!" Tyra said shaking her head in disbelief. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Well I realised something…" Emily said slowly. "I think I'm _over _Will."

"_Hallelujah!"_ Tyra said throwing her hands up in the air.

"I _waited _four years for him to kiss me and I pictured that it would be _perfect. _It wasn't. When he kissed me, all I could think about was _Micah_." Emily said blushing a little more.

Tyra squealed excitedly and grabbed Emily's hands, squeezing them hard.

"Tyra, I think _you_ were _right_…." Emily said squeezing her friend's hand back_. "I think I like Micah."_

xx

"Dr Collins, you will be working with Dr Barnes today." Dr Bandari said passing Will a chart. "You should find him in the MRI rooms."

Will took the chart, nodded at Dr Bandari and headed towards the lifts.

Emily was kind of relieved to see that Will was alive and well during rounds this morning. She had thought of calling him last night to make sure that he had made it home in _one piece,_ but for fear of him having an accident she had decided against it. Drink driving was bad enough; she really did not want to test Will's ability to _multitask_ answering a phone behind the wheel when he was _hammered_ and _operating heavy machinery_.

Since the morning's rounds, Will had done his best to _avoid_ Emily. And for the _first time _in her life, she was actually kind of _relieved_. Will was not his cheerful self at all. He didn't look up at her when Dr Bandari fired questions at her, like he usually did. He did not smile across the room at her, like he sometimes did when Cassandra would not allow him to take a spot next to her at rounds. In fact, he barely spoke to Cassandra; which made Emily a little nervous.

_Had they broken up?_

_He had said that he didn't love her last night._

"Dr Owens and Dr Dupre, you will be assisting Dr Aquino today." Dr Bandari said, snapping Emily out of her thoughts suddenly.

"Looks like we will be able to finish our conversation _before_ lunch, after all." Tyra whispered to Emily as they both went in search for Dr Aquino.

Emily smiled. She was relieved to be working with her friend today and extremely relieved to be off cath duty and discharges.

"We can't really speak in front of AJ…" she whispered when she found him writing into a chart over the nurses' station. "…because he is Micah's _best friend." _

Tyra frowned. "Looks like we are back to _waiting_ until lunch!" she said sighing heavily. _"This sucks!"_

_Tell me about it!_

xx

"Dr Barnes?" Will said walking into the MRI room where Micah was looking over some x-rays.

"Dr Collins, great." Micah said, trying his hardest to not sound sarcastic.

Of all the interns that Gina _could have_ assigned him to today, she had to pick the _one _that he was hoping to _avoid!_ Micah thought sighing heavily.

"I'm hoping that you became familiar with Mr Lockwood's chart?" Micah asked turning around to look at Will.

"Yes, Lung Edema." Will said hotly.

"Then you know _what _to do." Micah said walking past him quickly to exit the room.

"Are you dating Emily?" Will asked quickly, causing Micah to turn around.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Will snapped. _"Are you?"_

"_Back off_ Dr Collins, this is none of your business." Micah said angrily.

"It _is _when she's my best friend. I won't let _you _or anyone else hurt her. So I will ask you again_, are you dating Emily?"_

"You really do care about her, don't you?" Micah asked sarcastically, crossing his hands over his chest.

"More than you would _ever _know." Will said hotly. "She a great girl, but she can't see how _wrong _you are for her. She's an intern and you're her resident. Do you know what people in this hospital would say if they found out? They will say that she _slept_ her way up to the top, not worked her butt off to get there. So if you care about her at all, you would leave her alone. She doesn't need you."

"How about you leave that for Emily to decide." Micah said rolling his eyes at him and starting to walk away.

"I'm being dead serious, Micah." Will said stepping in front of him.

"It's Dr Barnes, to you."

"If you think that I'm going to sit back and watch you hurt my friend…" Will said shaking his head in disbelief.

"I wasn't going to say anything before; but now you've _pissed _me off." Micah snapped angrily. "_I love Emily_. I would _never _do anything to hurt her. _You,_ on the other hand…you say that you won't allow _anyone_ to hurt her; but you are so _dumb_, Will! _You are the only one hurting her_! You are dating Cassandra! _Cassandra,_ the _one _person she _hates_ more than _anyone else_ in the world! The sooner, Emily gets over _you, _the better."

"She's not over me." Will said quickly. "She might have _kissed you _yesterday, but her feelings for me are _still_ there."

"Whatever you say," Micah mumbled as he opened another chart and started to study it as he walked.

"She kissed me last night after she left you." Will called out, making Micah stop dead in his tracks.

Micah felt a sharp pain stab at his heart. _He is probably lying_, he thought. _He is trying to scare you off Emily. _

"Ask her if you don't believe me." Will said snapping Micah out of his thoughts.

xx


End file.
